I was gone but now I'm back
by nira-chan
Summary: What happens when a new member of the Sohma family comes to live with Shigure? How is she connected to Kyo? Why wasn't she born of Sohma blood? And what happens when her and Kyo and her meet after all the years. Please review. KyoxOC. first fic.
1. My sad past:prologue

The story of my life by Daieki Sohma. Volume #1

I was born in a small town in Japan. Then I had the last name Sato. I had a mother, father, and a brother. Even though I didn't notice they didn't love me very much. Every birthday or holiday I wouldn't get any presents, but when it was my brother's birthday he would get loads of things. On family get to gathers I always had to stay home alone because my mother's family hated me as well. There was one person who loved me, my dad's sister Tailya. On my birthday she would come pick me up- against my mother's will- and take me somewhere fun, and shower me with love.

My room was one of those large closets that you can walk into. I had a mat and some old blankets, a lamp and the few toys Aunty Tailya gave me. I had lived like that for 7 years. My brother was the typical bully at school, and my parents were proud of that. I on the other hand I was a smart girl who always got good grades, my parents hated that.

When I was five my mom signed me up for martial arts, just to get me out of the house. My Shishou's name was Kazuma Sohma. When I was six I meet and befriended a small boy with red eyes and orange hair. This boy's name was Kyo Sohma, my soon to be last name. Once I meet him my training became easier. I was able to beat him a few times. By the way Shishou and Kyo acted I thought they were father and son. I asked Kyo one day and he said he was only living there. One day my life took a turn for the worse. While on her way to pick me up for my 6th birthday day my Aunt Tailya got into a bad car accident! The police said that she died instantly which is good I guess because she didn't have to suffer. I had lost the only person who ever loved me. When I told Kyo he was there to comfort me.

But one day when I was 7 my mom came to pick me up on time for once! When she saw me playing with Kyo she ran over grabbed my arm and took me home. Before we left she told Shishou that I would not be attending this school any more. Furious, Shishou argued with my mom to let me stay, but lost. Life was even more miserable after that. My family was never home, so naturally I learned how to take care of myself. Then one day I was walking home from school when I saw someone in front of our house. The man introduced himself as Mr. Hieti, from social services. He said my mom had instructed him to take me away and put me in a foster home. Sitting right next to him was a suitcase filled with my clothes and a small box full of my pictures.

My first house was a family with 2 older kids. I was 8. I was in this house for about 3 months when I was brought back to the agency because I was to old and they wanted a younger child.

The second house I went to was a family of three little kids. Things seemed to be great there. I got along good with the kids who were about two or more years younger than me. I was 10 then. It had been so long since I lived in a house so I incredibly happy. But one day I woke up and my things were packed, I was going back to the agency. Unlike my original home or my first home I was not expecting to leave.

I was at this house for 6 months. They said they already had 3 young kids and they wanted an older kid like a 16 year old to baby-sit and things like that.

The third house was the worst. I was 14 and now known for acting out. That's why I hadn't been to a home in 4 years. This couple was a rich family and very strict. I got kicked out of three of the finest all girls' boarding schools in the state. I hated it there. The couple were keen on straitening me out, and trying to help me get somewhere in life. Oh, I got somewhere all right. I stayed in my room half the time because I was grounded, or it was because I had no friends and was considered a freak. The reasons I got kicked out was because I beat up most of the popular girls in school. Once they found out I was adopted and not rich the teasing began. I was never good at comebacks so the only thing I could do was punch them and kick them. I was given chances because of my background. But soon anything someone said that was remotely offending, I lost it.

So I was 16 and one day Shishou arrived at the agency with a couple with the last name Sohma. They were looking to get a 16 female. And as fate has it I fit what they wanted. Life was good at this house, and the next thing I knew they were going to adopt me! Then the next morning something bad happened. My light brown hair had turned a dark brown almost black color, and my eyes had changed too! They had once been beautiful green eyes and now they were dark brown too! When my soon to be parents saw they thought that I died it or something. When I explained that I just woke up like this, they didn't exactly believe me. And when I went to hug my future dad to help him believe me or what not the next thing I know there is a puff of brown smoke and when it cleared I'm a horse! There was a lot of yelling. My future mom screamed, and my future dad didn't know what the hell was happening and called someone on the phone. In the middle of the conversation the puff of smoke came back and I turned back to normal but I was naked! So I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I wasn't sure how long I was in there, but after I heard a familiar voice. So I decided to crack open the door. It was Shishou and some other man! So I walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway into the family room, where the whole fiasco went down. I found out that the strange man's name is Hatori. And I was told to pack my things. Shishou explained that since I was becoming a part of this family that I now to had this curse put upon me. I was a little freaked out. Shishou said that Hatori was erasing their memories of me, he would make it like I was never here. Shishou said that I was going to a Sohma house where the people had this curse too! We snuck out the back door and into Hatori's car. Tears fell down my cheeks as we drove away. Shishou told me that my last name was now Sohma, and that I was never ever under any circumstances to hug a male. Still unsure what this meant I looked out the window waiting to hear the rest of these rules, and what my life would be like once I got to this person's house.

To be continued in volume #2


	2. Meeting again at last

My life story volume 2 

I left off at when Hatori and Shishou came to my house with devastating news that had to leave the Sohma's house because I had some kind of curse.

"Daieki, do you know why Hatori had to erase your parents memories and took you out of their house."

"No, but I would like to know. And where are you taking me?"

"We're taking you to a man named Shigure's house. With you there he will have four kids your age."

"So, what's your point? I would like to know why my hair and eyes mysteriously change colors, and why a few minuets ago I was a damn horse and then when I changed back I was naked in my freakin living room!"

"Well first of all I do not appreciate that language used in my presence."

"Whatever."

"And as for your change it will happen every time you hug a member of the opposite gender."

"Why?"

"Well, its like that for all those in the Sohma family cursed by an animal from the zodiac. Certain Family members are possessed by a vengeful spirit of an animal from the Chinese Zodiac. And whenever one of them gets weak or is hugged by a member of the opposite gender, they transform into their animal. There are 12 animals from the zodiac, and the cat. So there are 13 people who can transform. Also you can hug a member of the Sohma family with the curse."

"Shishou, is Kyo a member of the zodiac?"  
"Yes, why?"

"Cause I remember when I was little he would never let me hug him."

"Yes, that's true. And everyone in Shigure's house- except a girl named Tohru Honda- is a member of the zodiac."

"Really, huh. What kind of school will I be going to?"

"The local public high school."

"Alright, whatever. And Mr. And Mrs. Sohma won't remember me right. "

"That's right." Hatori said

Flashback to when Daieki was 7:

"Where are my mom and dad?"

"Daieki, your parents are gone."

"No, no they're not!"

"Daieki, I'm going to bring you to the adoption agency there we are going to find you new loving parents."

"No my parents love me!"

"Daieki don't cry, I promise everything will be alright."

End Flashback.

"But why, I mean if this curse thing is in your family why can't I stay there."

"Because only certain members know about the curse, your adopted parents didn't know about it, so we had to take you away and erase their memories."

"But it seems like you had everything planned, like you knew this was gonna happen."

Hatori and Shishou looked at each other.

"Well there was a concern that you would get the curse so Akito had a place for you to stay incase it did happen." Hatori answered

"Who is this Akito you speak up?"

"He is the head of the family, you'll meet him soon." Hatori said

If this Akito is the head of the family, and had an idea this would happen than that explains what my parents were talking about. Begin flashback:   
"What are we going to do? Akito is known for his rash behavior, what if he hurts you or worse goes after Daieki?" "Sweetheart he won't. Tomorrow we'll go pay our respects and politely ask for his permission to adopt Daieki. Nothing will go wrong." "Alright I believe you."   
End Flashback. 

"Ah we're here. I'll get your things." Hatori announced from the driver's seat.

"Thanks. Shishou does this Shigure person know I'm coming?"  
"Yes, he does."

"I just hope he remembered." Hatori said

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Hello Hatori and what do I owe your company to?"

"We're here to drop off Daieki."

"Who?"

I went over and smacked Shigure in the head.

"Does that jog your memory?"

"Ah, yes, now I remember, the orphan who needs a home."

"Shut up before you wish you never meet me."

"Now Daieki, be nice" Shishou said

"Fine, but I'm sick of standing outside, the man obviously to stupid to invite us in."

"You have a point there Daieki." Hatori said

"Oh you're so mean, but come in anyways!"

"Shishou look at the man, crying like a little baby."

"He won't cry if you're not so mean."

We followed Shigure into the kitchen, and put my luggage down.

"This is Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun, and Kyo-kun. Guys this is Daieki Sato" Shigure introduced them

they all said hi except a boy with orange hair.

I though the name was just a coincidence. But when I went to ask I was interrupted, and I was angry that Shigure used my old last name.

"Are you staying here?" the girl named Tohru asked

"Yes, looks like I'm going to be living here for a while."

"That's the last thing we need. Another damn person living in this house."

"Kyo, be nice to an old friend!" Shishou yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about I don't know her!"

I felt like a needle went through my heart.

"Kyo you really don't recognize me? I'ts me Daieki Sato."

"Wha…"

"Its nice to see you again Kyo." I went over and hugged him

"Huh, what the hell?"

"Oh by the way, Daieki is a member of the zodiac" Hatori said

"But your last name isn't Sohma." Kyo said

"It wasn't I was adopted into the Sohma family and givin this curse."

To be continued in volume #3


	3. The arguments start

I last left off when Daieki entered the home of Shigure Sohma, and found out that Kyo didn't remember her.

"Is such a thing possible?" Yuki asked

"Apparently." Shigure answered

"So what animal are you?" Tohru asked

"I believe I am the horse."

"Really!"

I could tell by the chipper way this girl was acting it was gonna be hard to keep my cool. Before I knew it I said something stupid, but funny in my mind.

"You sure are hyper for 7:00 in the morning. You got some sort of disorder or something?"

Everyone looked at me.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Dai, you're as odd looking as ever."

"What the hell did you just say to me carrot top!"

"I would get my ears cleaned out if I were you!"

By now Kyo had gotten up out of his chair and our noses were almost touching.

" Why you defending that girl huh Kyo? I know you like her huh!"

"No, its not like that."

"Sure it isn't. And I'm the Easter bunny!"

"Well…"

"Ha Ha Ha…" half way through Kyo's insult I broke down laughing

"Dai always was the one to lose these arguments." Shishou said

"So where will our new guest be staying?" Yuki asked

"I can just sleep on the couch."

Shigure rushed over and grabbed my hand.

"Oh no! I simply won't allow a young lady like you to sleep on the couch. I know you can have my room!"

"No way! Let go of me! I would rather kiss a rabid monkey than stay in your room one night!" When I said this I smacked Shigure

"Finally, a girl put you in your place." Hatori said

"You're all so cruel."

"Man, you don't know cruel." I remarked

"I know she could sleep in the spare room upstairs!" Torhu said.

"But it's filled with junk." Yuki said

"I can clean it out."

"No, you won't! I'll help you." Kyo demanded

"Ok"

"I'll help you too Miss. Honda, that stupid cat might break something."

"What! No I won't you damn rat."

The fighting continued.

"Why, why me. Why my house." Shigrue asked the air

After we finally got Kyo and Yuki to clam down, it was decided that I would sleep on the couch to night and we would all help clean out the spare room tomorrow.

To be continued in volume #4


	4. Skirts and Scrimmages

I left off where Daieki was gonna sleep on the couch and ect.. Daieki is pronounced Die-e-kay (the e is a long e-says its name)

Kyo, Yuki, Torhu, Shigure and I were helping clean out my future room. Hatori, Momiji, and Haru all came over too. The only reason Haru came was to see Yuki, and Momiji to see Torhu, but they helped anyways. Soon I was going to be attending the high school everyone went to (kyo, yuki, torhu, ect..). I still haven't got my uniform yet, but it should come soon. In fact Shigure went to pick it up a while ago. The spare room was filled with mostly Shigure's books and junk.

CRASH

"Look at what you did you stupid cat."

"What the hell you talking about its your fault, you didn't lift your end up."

"What are you two arguing about?" I look over at the turned over bookcase "I see. Kyo what the hell is your problem! Can't even make it down the stairs carrying a bookcase, with no books in it!"

"WHAT!"

"You can't even lift a flipin' bookcase, damn your weak!"

"Oh ya, I'll show you weak! Bring it on asshole!"

"You sure about that, you can't even beat Yuki, how are you gonna beat me?"

"I'll show you.." Kyo lunged at me

Wham! And just like that I had sent Kyo rolling down the stairs.

"I really got to remember that when I am fighting Kyo to go easy on him."

"Ah! Kyo!" Torhu screamed running down the stairs to see what all the yelling was about.

"He'll be fine Miss Honda, unfortunately."

"Yuki what did you do to him now?" Hatori came down the stairs to see what all the noise was about

"I didn't touch the fool, it was Daieki."

Hatori looked at me.

"Ya, it was me. But the asshole was askin' for it, runinn' his mouth off like that."

By now everyone had gathered on the stairs to see what was going on.

"Yuki, do you need help carrying that down the rest of the stairs?" Haru asked

"Sure."

"Daieki, Torhu, Yuki, I'm home. Kyo I hope you're not going crazy and destroying my house again." A familiar voice came from down stairs. "Kyo what are you doing on my floor? What did Yuki or Daieki do to you this time?" Shigure asked

"Shut the hell up!"

"Daieki I have your uniform!"

"Finally!" I said as I ran down stairs.

Soon once again everyone followed.

"Where's Kyo?" Momiji asked

"Most likely in his spot." Shigure answered

"Well wherever the hell he is he better get down here soon so he could help." I said

"Do you really want the stupid cat around here?" Yuki asked me

"Now that I think about it, no." I said as I opened the package with my uniforms inside

"You don't have to worry about the cost it's taken care of, and I picked them out myself." Everyone looked at Shigure as he said this because everyone knew he was a tad bit perverted.

My eyes widened when I opened the beown package bag and saw the skirt on top. I took it in my hands and went over to Shigure.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS YOU PERV! I DON'T WEAR MINI- SKIRTS. Only a slut would wear these!"

That's when Yuki got up and smacked me.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't you ever talk about Miss Honda like that again."

"Oh so SHE wears these. Here they might be to big on you, I'm not a size

-1."

Yuki smacked me again

"That's it rat boy, you're dead!"

"This should be fun, I always fight Kyo and he sucks so you should be a challenge."

We ran out into the yard, and each of us got a few good punches in before I ended it.

"I never seen Yuki lose a fight before I hope he'll be ok." Torhu said

As I walked in I turned around to Yuki and said

"Death awaits any who challenge me,"

I know I know bad place to leave off, but I have a lot ideas so there definitely will be more than 6 volumes.


	5. A new look

I left off where Daieki had just defeated Yuki and her room finally got finished and soon it will be her first day of high school.

Well tomorrow is my first day of high school, and I'm starting to get used to life in the Sohma house. Torhu insists on making me breakfast, lunch, and dinner but I know better than to accept anything thing from her.

Begin flashback…

"Daieki are you sure you don't want any breakfast."

"I can make my own, and I did, so bye."

"Just eat it Damn it!" Kyo said

"Well if you insist." I went over to the fridge and grabbed some leeks "Here how fresh are these!"

"Ah, Daieki you can take the leeks out now, he passed out." Shigure said

"When did you get here?" Yuki asked

"As soon as Daieki shoved the leeks in his mouth."

End flashback…

It's late afternoon and I've been out all day getting my hair done. I got my hair laired from the bottom of my ear down and one strip on each side of my head in the front died blue.

"I wonder what their reaction will be." I said to myself as I slide open the door "I'm home." I walked into the kitchen and saw the usual sight, Torhu cooking dinner, Kyo and Yuki watching her, and Shigure starring into space with that blank look on his face. "I said I'm home!" Now all eyes were on me.

"What the hell did you do to your hair!" Kyo asked

"You like it? I though since I live in a new house, have a new last name, and I'm going to a new high school, I though why not get a new look."

"No its ugly as hell!"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"To scared to fight me!"

"No, I just feel like saving you from total and complete humiliation."

"Ha." Yuki smirked

"You say somthin you damn rat!"

"Yes I think I did you stupid cat."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kyo said as he jumped up with fists in the air

"Sing a new would you." Yuki responded not even getting up

"AAAHHH!" Kyo lunged

And in the middle of the lunge Torhu said

"Dinner."

"Lets eat I'm so hungry!" Shigure whined

While everyone was eating I remembered that Shigure hadn't returned my mini-skirts for longer ones yet.

"Hey, Shigure You know school starts tomorrow for me and you haven't gotten my new skirts yet."

"Whats wrong with the ones you have now?" he asked

I cringed with anger. "Well for one I don't wear mini-skirts. Frankly I don't wear skirts at all but it's the uniform. So WHEN do you PLAN on GETTING my NEW skirts!"

"Can you not yell during dinner." Yuki said

"Hey you stay out of this rat boy."

"I don't see the problem you should just wear the damn things." Kyo said

"Shut the hell up Kyo."

"What the hell did you say to me bitch?" Kyo said standing up with fists in the air for the second time today

"You heard me!" Now I was standing up

"Umm… Kyo, Daieki… maybe you should." Torhu said

"Shut up bitch!"

"Don't talk to Miss Honda like that!" Now Yuki was standing up

"Ya you're the only bitch here!" Kyo said

"YOU KNOW I WAS IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY BUT YOU TWO BASTEREDS RUINED IT, AND I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH PAY FOR THAT." I lunged in for a punch at Kyo a hit. Now it was Yuki's turn. Once again he proved to be a good opponent but no match for me.

'Now that dinner is ruined I'll be going to work." I said to Shigure and Torhu the last two conscious in the room

"You work!" Torhu asked

"Ya, I'm a waitress, now I'll be going."

Early the next morning:

I realized I had no clothes to wear since that damn Shigure didn't get me my new uniform. So I walked into Yuki's room and woke him up.

"Hey Yuki, Yuki wake up." I whispered while I gently shook him. But he just rolled over.

"Hey Yuki Torhu's been hospitalized."

"Miss Honda!" He said sitting stright up in his bed.

"What happened to her? IS she ok?" Yuki questioned

"She's fine, she's in her bed sleeping." I saw the puzzled look on his face "Huh, I lied. I needed to get you up to ask you if I can borrow your school uniform."

"Why?"

"Because that damn perverted Shigure didn't get me longer skirts."

"No I mean why ask me."

"Well Kyo would be closer to my size but he would never let me live it down. So can I borrow I pair of pants and a shirt?"

"Sure wait out in the hall."

I walked outside into the hall and waited.

"I can't believe I'm resorting to asking Yuki for his uniform, I hate this house."

A few minuets later Yuki came out.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Yuki, I.. ah.. I.. owe you one." I said the owe you part quiet. "I'll see you at school."

"Ok, I'm going back to bed."

Time to get ready.

See what happens when Daieki goes to school in volume #6

I want to thank Iris.D for reviewing! Thanks!


	6. First day of school part 1

I left off where Daieki had to borrow a pair of Yuki pants.

Daieki is in her room getting ready for school.

I don't believe this! I gotta wear Yuki's pants to school, this is so aggravating.

"Hhhuuhh." Daieki slipped the pants on. "Oh my god, what size are these things, -4! I can't breathe!" Daieki unbuckles the pants.

Okay here are my options go steal a pair of pants from Kyo, or deal with these uncomfortable pants. The shirt is even too small.

Alright I will never tell Kyo that I am about to borrow his uniform. Its still early everyone should still be asleep.

Daieki tipped-toed down the hall and cracked the door to Kyo's room.

God its messy in here. Good he's still asleep. Daieki tipped-toed over to Kyo's closet. Uniform, uniform, ah his shirt. Now the pants. Pants, pants, damn it! Where are they! Daieki whirled around when she heard Kyo move. Good he is still asleep. Ah, the pants! There're in his drawer. Quietly, and slowly Daieki, quietly and slowly. On the way to his dresser Daieki passed Kyo sound asleep in his bed. He looks so peaceful. He looks like he did when we were kids.

Begin Flashback:

"Tag your it Dai!"

"I'm gonna catch you Kyo! I'm getting closer! Ahh! Got you!"

"No fair."

"What do you mean no fair?"

Ding, ding, ding

"That's the bell, come on Dai time to get back to training!"

"Ya! Race ya!"

"Your on!"

End Flashback.

I wonder what happened to those days. Well for one I got older, a lot of bad things happened, and I got pissed off easy. I wonder what happened to him to make him change the way he did. Daieki caught herself blushing. What why am I blushing, I don't have feeling towards Kyo! Or do I? No! No I don't. Well I better get going, I still have to get dressed, make my bed, and make myself some breakfast. Daieki went and grabbed the pants and tipped-toed out of the room.

Later on.

"Lets see I think I have everything I need."

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat Daieki?" Torhu asked

"No, I already ate."

Yuki walked into the room all sluggish as usual and flopped his head down on Daieki shoulder.

"Ah, get off of me! I'm no pillow."

"Shut up, quit yellin' so early in the damn morning." Kyo said

Daieki pushed Yuki's head off of her shoulder.

Kyo looked over at Daieki. "What the hell are you wearing! That's not your uniform."

"What you rather see me in a mini-skirt Kyo."

"Kyo how dare you picture Daieki in a mini-skirt!" Shigure said now fully awake and into the conversation. "Kyo are you blushing!" Shigure continued

"Shut the hell up! Why would I picture her in a mini-skirt!"

"So you picture Torhu then, You perv!"

"Shut the hell up that's you!"

"Torhu already wears mini-skirts." I added

"The three of you be quite." Yuki said

"Oh Yuki! You're up!" Torhu said

"Yes Miss. Honda, those three idiots woke me up."

"Anyways as for my uniform I'm wearing Yuki's for the day since a certain perv, didn't get me the right uniform. And he IS going to today or he'll be real sorry he didn't go."

"Well see you all later."

"But Daieki, why are you going so early?" Torhu asked

"Well I'll have to get my books, and I'm sure the principal is gonna lecture me about my behavior and stuff. So I might as well get it over with."

At school.

"Now Miss Sato."

"Its Sohma."

"Well on your record it says Sato."

"Well now it's Sohma."

"Ok then. Anyways here are your books, and you're in class 2-D."

"Thanks." I said as I started to grab the books

"Wait a moment Miss. Sohma."

"Ya." I said in a dull voice because I really didn't feel like listening to her anymore

"On your record it says you had a little behavior problems."

"Ya so."

"Well let's try to keep those problems in check."

"Whatever can I go now?"

"Yes." I walked out of the office

I can't believe her! Lecturing me like that! Who does she think she is? I already hate this school, and what is with all these damn books!

"Ahh!" Daieki bumped into someone "Kyo?"

"Ya?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I ..well.. came… to see.. how it went."

"Oh you mean the principal? Well I had to sit there and listen to some bitch lecture me about my behavior, and she had a problem with my last name."

"Why?"

"Cause on my record it says Sato, and since I'm not officially adopted into the Sohma family it should still be Sato. But with the curse it has to be Sohma."

"Oh. What class are you in?"

"2-D."

"That's Torhu's, Yuki's, and mine. I'll show you where it is. Come on." Kyo grabbed Daieki by the hand.

Wow! He is actually being nice for once. Wait a minuet did he say Torhu is in our class? Damn it! I get enough of her at home.

"Here class 2-D."

"Great. Lets go."

"Hi Daieki, Kyo, over here." Torhu yelled

Great since she yelled it across the room I can't pretend I don't know her.

"These are my friends Uo, and Hana."

"Hey." Uo said

"Hello." Said Hana

"Hey."

"So another Sohma, soon before you know it the whole school will be filled with them." Uo said

I felt like saying I'm not a Sohma, but I remembered that I sort of am one now that I got the curse."

"Hey Yuki! Over here." Torhu yelled

"Hello everyone."

"Well I have to go put my books away, later."

"Bye Daieki!" Torhu said

"Bye." I said reluctantly

Daieki walked out of the classroom and into the hall and there she met 3 girls

"Hey you, is it true that you're Prince Yuki cousin?" One of the girls asked

Thank you to ultimadragoon3000 for reviewing! Thanks!


	7. First day of school part 2

Alright I left off when Daieki ran into 3 girls

"So are you his cousin or not."

"Well I would have to say ya. Ya I am. Now if would kindly move your asses out of the way so I could get going." Daieki started to move forward

"Wait a minuet!" the 2nd girl said "President Motoko, she is!"

"Well then I have a few questions for you."

"You have 10 seconds before I push my way through you bitches."

"Do you live with Prince Yuki?" Motoko asked

"Ya." Daieki said officially bored

"Then you must know everything about him!" Girl number 3 yelled

"Ok, let me straighten you out. Yes I live with Yuki and I am his cousin, but I neither care nor know anything about him so MOVE IT!" Daieki pushed her way through the 4 girls and walked away

"President Motoko, did she say she didn't care?"

"Yes. But there is something different about her."

"Like what."

"Well in her own way she looks different from the other Sohmas in the school."

"Really?"

"Yes, it would be best if we keep an eye on her."

A couple hours later.

"Daieki wake up!" Torhu leaned over in her chair and whispered to Daieki "You'll get in trouble."

"Miss. Sohma, Miss Sohma!" The teacher yelled

"Ahh, what."

"Am I boring you Miss. Sohma?"

"Actually ya. You know you can livein up the lesson a little. I won't kill ya, like you're face is killin' me now."

"Why I never!"

"Never what, bungee jumped, climbed a mountain, went on a date?"

"The principal warned the teachers about your absurd behavior, but I never imagined."

"Well I did get kicked out of 3 boarding schools."

"That's it Miss. Sohma to the principal's office."

"Bye everyone, see ya when I see ya."

In the principal's office

"So Daieki it says here that you got kicked out of class for disruptive behavior."

"If that's what it says than yes. Yes I did."

"Now tell me why you made a disturbance."

"What are you a principal, or a guidance counselor?"

"Ahh. I'm trying to keep patient here Daieki."

"Wow then you're the first to try. Congrats to you."

"Do you want to go back to class?"

"And be with those boring ass teacher? I don't think so."

"Then call your guardian to bring you home." The principal said pushing the phone towards the chair Daieki was sitting in

"I'll walk."

"At least call him to tell you're going home."

"Fine, someone's pushy."

"AAHH!" The principal walked out of the room

Daieki picked up the phone and pretended to dial and talk.

"Hello Shigure. Yes. Ah Huh. Anyways, I'm going home now. Yes. Sorry. I do. Bye."

Daieki walked into the lobby where the principal was waiting.

"I talked to him."

"Good. Now be on your way."

"Don't worry I will."

Daieki is on her way home.

I'm glad to be outta that hell hole. I'm Free! Time to go home, and hope tomorrow I get kicked.. Oh ice cream I think I'll get some. I had a good tip night last night so I could afford it. I'll think I'll have chocolate. Daieki brought her ice cream and is just about home. I'm home. Damn.

"Shigure I'm home!"

"Daieki is that you?" Shigure poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Ya it's me."

Shigure came running out of the kitchen and started whining

"Oh Daieki you couldn't last one more day?"

"Wha.."

"Thanks to you I lost my bet with Hatori."

"You bastard! I can't believe you! You placed money on me! You're gonna be damn lucky if you can walk when I get through with you."

"Now Daieki, it wasn't a money bet it, it was abet to see if you can control your temper."

"What the hell are you talking about."

"I bet Hatori that you can control your temper, but since you got sent home early you now have to take anger management classes with Hatori."

"WHAT!"

"He should be here soon."

"HOW."

"I called him when your principal called me earlier today."

That bitch! How dare she call Shigure after I fake called him! She'll pay for that, next time I go in that office I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!

"Hello Shigure."

"Hello Hatori, here she is the failure."

"Shigure! NOT NOW! I'm PISSED OFF enough."

"Come on Daieki we're going to my office."

"Damn. Do I have to."

"Yes you do now lets go."

What will happen during these lessons. TBC in volume #8

Thank you to bluesilver-soul, and kishe for reviewing. I appreciate it! Thanks!


	8. Lessons with Hatori

I left off where Daieki was going with Hatori.

Daieki is in the car with Harori driving towards the main house to receive anger management classes.

"This sucks."

"Well, if you could just control your temper."

"I can control my temper! I don't have anger issues!"

"My point exactly. And you know it's not healthy to be harboring all that anger and stress."

"So what? I already don't eat fruits or vegetables. So what's a little stress?"

"My point is as a physician you can get pretty sick."

"I rather take my chances."

"Ah we're here."

Hatori pulled his car into the gate and parked his car.

"Lets go."

Daieki and Hatori are in the room where they will have the lesson. Daieki looks around and sees a strange picture of a strange lady.

I wonder who this is? I'll have to ask him some time. I mean what the hell I'll be coming here 3 days a week for god knows how long.

Hatori sat down on a chair with a piece of paper attached to a brown clipboard.

"So lets begin."

He motioned for Daieki to sit on a small purple mat placed to the side of him.

"How do you like living in Shigure's house?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes."

"What kind of answer is "yes"?"

"Yes."

"I get your game. Every time I ask you a question you are going to say yes. Am I right?"

"No."

"Ahh. You do know every thing you say here IS confidential."

"Ya right! As soon as this class is over you're going to go and tell your precious Akito every thing I said! And when he questions me I'll deny it and punch him so hard it'll kill him!"

"No, that's not true."

"Like hell it isn't!"

"Alright calm down.

"I am calm."

"Okay you're calm. But I promise, Akito doesn't even know we are having this lesson."

"Really?"

"Yes. So you have issues with Akito?"

"Ya, and 1 other person."

"Who?"

"Torhu."

"Really I can understand Akito, but Torhu?"

"Ya, I despise her."

"Oh. Would you like to tell me about it?"

"Sure why the hell not. Well first of all I can't stand the way she apologizes for everything! Even things she didn't do! Like yesterday Kyo spilt the last of the milk and she said sorry for not buying another carton when she went shopping! And I also can't stand the way she dresses! I mean it should be illegal to wear skirts that short! And that perv Shigure tried to make me wear on. Like hell I would wear one of those short things. Also she is such an airhead! She is so stupid she can't even tell when a guy likes her! AAAGGGHHH! Plus what annoys me the most is the way everyone feel's so flippin' sorry for her." Now Daieki was up and pacing around the floor. "I mean ya her parents died, but as far as I know they died loving her! My parents are hell's know where and having a great life without me! I mean that's why they gave me up right? To have a good life without me? Well I have to live every single day with the painful memories of the past I'm trying to forget, and the thought that there're going die knowing the gave up a kid cause they didn't love her! And they don't give a shit! If I ever saw them again I would probably go and jump off a cliff!"

"So you're jealous?"

"Hell no! Did I say that! I said I was annoyed!"

"Alright continue."

"Fine! And I think I'm a little jealous about one thing."

"What?"

"If you tell anyone, I'll rip your tongue out of you throat wrap it around your neck and choke you with it. Got IT!"

"Yes. I won't tell a soul."

"Good cause have no doubts that I won't do that to ya cause I will."

"I know."

"Alright here I go. I guess I'm jealous that Kyo spends all this time with Torhu and likes to be around her. I mean when I heard I was going to be meeting Kyo again and living with him for about 10min I had the intelligence of Torhu to think we could just pick up where we left off when we were kids. I mean he changed so much! I admit that I liked liked him when I was little, and I guess I hoped things could still be the same after all these years. But my hopes were crushed. And not a day goes by that I think I was better off never seeing him again. Not a day goes by that I think if that damn Akito didn't waste his one good deed on me, and told my adoptive parents that they couldn't keep me, my life would be happier! Sure the pain of being givin up to the adoption agency would come but it would heal. But these wounds will never heal. As long as I feel the way I do, have the memories I do, I will never heal."

Tears began to fall down Daieki's cheeks. Hatori got off his chair and walked over to Daieki and put his hand on her head.

"I had no idea. Well I want you to know I will always be here for you."

Begin Flashback:

"Aunty Taylia where are we going today?"

"To the park sweetheart."

"Really!"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Dai."

"Ya?"

"I want you to know something."

"What?"

"I will always be here for you."

"Ahh. Okay I'll always be here for you too."  
"I love you so much Dai."

"I love so much too Aunty!"

End Flashback.

"She said that to me."

"Who?"

"My Aunt Taylia-the only person who ever loved me."

"Oh where is she?"

"She died on my 6th birthday. Some birthday present huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"In my life I had only two people who cared for me. Ones dead and the other has changed so much I don't even know who he is anymore."

Bring, Ring, Bring

"Well our hour-and-a-half is up."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now dry your tears."

Hotori pulled out a handkerchief.

"Now sit on your mat and take five deep breaths."

"Alright."

Daieki took the breaths.

"How do you feel?"

"Actually great! I feels so good to let some of those emotions out!"

"Alright now I'll bring you home."

"Fine. Oh and Hatori thanks. And I trust you, you're the 1 of the few Shomas I can confide in."

"Your welcome."

That's was a good chapter! See what happens in the next volume when Daieki gets home and receives a strange letter.

Not telling (I'm not sure if this is a name or it means anonymous. But ether way..) You asked if Daieki is like Rin. My answer to you is I'm not sure. I only read up to volume 10 of Fruits Basket so I haven't read much about her. I don't even know what zodiac animal she is. LOL


	9. The letter

I left off where Daieki was going home with Hatori.

Daieki is in the car with Hatori driving to Shigure's house.

Why did I just do that? Why did I pour my heart out to Hatori like that? I feel so stupid! Oh that's right that lady! I poured my heart out to him the least he could do is tell me who she is.

"Hatori who is that girl in the picture in your office?"

Harori paused a while before answering.

"Her name is Kana."

"Who is she."

"She was my love."

"Oh."

"We're here."

"Thanks. Are you coming in?"

Daieki got out of the car.

"No."

"Okay see you in 2 days."

Daieki closed the car door and walked up to the house door, and slid it open.

"I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen Daieki eating one of Torhu's delicious meals."

Daieki walked into the kitchen.

That's right I've been out with Hatori almost all day that I had no time to make my dinner-and I'm starving!

"You know what Torhu, since I'm in such a good mood today I'll let you make me dinner."

"Really! That's wonderful! I'll make you a plate right now!"

"Ya."

"So how was your class with Hatori?" Shigure asked

"Fine. I feel much better after talking with him."

"Huh." Yuki said

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked

"Oh nothing. And Shigure did you get my uniform?"

"Yes I did. Here you go."

"Daieki sat down and opened the package

"Ah it's the right kind! The ones that go right above my knee! You didn't get these did you."

"Ah no. You found me out. Haa-san picked them up."

"I swear every time you open your mouth I get a headache." Kyo remarked

"Ah, your dinner is ready. Sorry it took so long, I had to heat it up." Torhu placed the plate down on the table

Daieki looked down and saw the plate of boiled vegetables.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Wha.."

"I don't eat vegetables."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know, I'll go make you something else."

"No, no I'll eat whatever you had last night."

"Oh, Daieki you got a letter in the mail today." Shigure said as he handed her the letter

Daieki opened the letter and read the contents.

"If you excuse me I'm really not hungry anymore."

"Alright."

Daieki climbed the stairs, walked down the hall, into her room and plopped down on her bed-letter still in her hand. She read it over one more time.

Dear Miss Sato,

I wish to inform you that your biological parents Rika and Yukiru Sato asked for your adoption records in order to locate you. Since you have not been legally adopted into the house you live in now they are still legally allowed access to your records without your or your new parents permission. They wish to visit you at the residence you are at now. They will be coming for dinner in 5 days.

Sincerely yours,

Shunichi Hiragata

Head of Adoption Agency

I can't believe this! After all these years! DAMN IT! I don't want to see them! Why the hell would they want to see me! I mean they gave me up! AAAAGGGGHHHHH! I need to go! I need to go to Shishou's house and talk to him!

Daieki ran down the hall, down the stairs, slipped on her shoes, and ran out the door.

Gotta get to Shisou's house. Gotta run faster! Faster! I'm lucky its not raining!

Soon Daieki-all out of breath- arrived at Kazuma Sohma's house, and knocked on the door.

"Coming."

The door opened.

"Ah, Daieki what are you doing here?"

"Can..I..come…in..?"

"Sure."

"Th..anks."

Daieki follow Kazuma into the dinning room and sat down to catch her breath.

"Here you go a glass of water. Now do you want to tell me why you're here."

When Daieki was finished her water she showed him the letter.

"So your parents want to see you?"

"Ya, and I'm real pissed off!"

"So you came here." Kazuma said as he came over and sat down next to Daieki

"You're the only on besides Hatori I can talk to."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"Why don't you have Torhu cook, and just answer their questions and get it over with."

"You think?"

"Yes. Now I'm going to call Shigure and let him know where you are."

"Alright." So I'll tell Torhu to make a big dinner and I'll just have to deal with seeing them again how hard could it be?

Another Chapter down. What will happen when Daieki's parents come to see her for the first time in 9 years? And how does she run into Akito, and what does he say to her? TBC in volume 10!


	10. The dreaded day

Chapter 10 is finally up! Sorry it took so long. My old computer crashed and it took forever to get a new on and install Microsoft word. So with that here is chapter 10!

Ring, ring, ring

Daieki's alarm clock rang announcing that it was 5:30 time to get up for school.

_I can't believe this. _Daieki sat up in her bed and stared into space. _It's been five days already. There coming today. My biological parents. Everyone knows. I wonder how it will go._

_Begin flashback:_

"_We're here!" Kazuma announced as Daieki and him entered the kitchen_

"_Good." Shigure said_

"_Shishou? What are you doing here?" Kyo questioned _

"_Why hello Kyo. I came here to drop off Daieki. Seems she took a little adventure to my dojo."_

"_Really? So that's where she went when she ran off." Yuki said_

"_Ya, what the hell made you leave anyway?" Kyo questioned_

"_Daieki are you okay? Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?" Torhu asked_

"_No. But, torhu…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_Sure what is it?"_

"_Can you make dinner in five days?"_

"_Sure but what for?"_

"_Ummm…"_

"_Ahh… never mind… It wasn't in my place to ask… I'm sorry!"_

"_No. You see… my.." Daieki looked towards kazuma for guidance_

_He nodded his head, and put his hand on her shoulder_

"_My… biological parents are coming for dinner in five days and I really don't feel like cooking that day."_

"_Uh, really" Kyo asked_

"_You think I would joke about something like that!"_

"_Hey! Come down I was just surprised!"_

"_Ya, well so am I!."_

_Daieki pulled away from Kazuma and ran out of the kitchen up to her room._

_End flashback…_

_I don't even want to get out of bed today. But I have to because I not going to let the though of seeing them, meeting them face to face after all these, years control my life. _Daieki clenched her fist. And with that thought she rolled out of bed and got ready for her day at school.

Daieki's at school about to walk into her classroom. _I'm late. I should of gotten ready more quickly today. Oh well what are you gonna do._ Daieki opened door and walked into class. Thankfully bell hadn't rung yet and everyone was sitting around talking to their friends.

"Hey Daieki!" Torhu yelled

Sitting around her was Kyo, Yuki and her two friends Saki and Arisa.

"Hey."

"Well if it isn't the delinquent. Decided to show today."

Normally Daieki reacts to Arisa's greeting comments with a quick witted insult but today she neither wanted to nor had the energy to. The thought of seeing her parents completely drained her of her energy.

"Hey are you alright? You seem a little down today." Arisa asked

"I'm fine just a little tired. I went to bed late last night." Daieki lied

Kyo, Yuki and Torhu new different, but didn't say anything.

"Sohma, Daieki come to the office, Sohma, Daieki" came over the loud speaker

"Ugghhh! What now? Well I better see what those bastards want."

Daieki turned around and walked to the door and out.

"Well, I better get going to. Student council business."

"Alright Yuki."

"I'll see you later then, Miss. Honda."

"Ah, oh of course!"

Yuki got up and walked out the room.

"Sohma, Kyo, come to the office Sohma, Kyo"

"Great what that bitch blame me for this time."

"Oh, bye Kyo."

"See ya."

Kyo left the room in the same manner as the other two Sohmas.

"Funny."

"Uh? What's funny Hana?

"Her waves."

"Who's." Torhu asked

"Daieki's."

"What about them?" Arisa asked

"I've always noticed it. But it's stronger today."

"What is Hana?" Torhu asked

"Ya, spit it out." Arisa added

"There different from the other Sohma's, yet it still has that strange, cold signal the other's give out."

"Hana, you're crazy. They may act a little strange sometimes, but there're still normal."

"Right, Hana." Torhu said lying

The day went by slow but finally the ball rang and it was the end of the day. Torhu, Yuki, Kyo, and Daieki meet outside the school to walk home.

"You guys ready?" Torhu asked

"Ya." Kyo replied

"You know, I think I'm gonna take the long way home today." Daieki announced

"Okay, Daieki." Torhu replied

"See you when I see you."

Daieki turned around and walked in the opposite direction. The group watched her walk away for a few seconds- with her hair and skirt blowing in the wind.

"Man I never see Dai act this way before." Kyo said breaking the silence

"Really?" Torhu asked

"It must be because her parents are coming tonight." Yuki said

"That's right. Poor Daieki I can't even imagine what she's going through right now." Torhu said tears coming to her eyes

"Lets go home Miss. Honda." Yuki said wiping Torhu's tears

Later at the house

"Its almost 5:00. Where's Daieki?" Torhu asked with concern in her voice

The table was set and dinner was just about ready, and Daieki still wasn't home.

"Yes, it is odd." Shigure said

"I wonder where she could be." Yuki added

At the main house:

"Very good Hatori."

A tall skinny figure of a man is barely visible as he sits in his room, out of reach of the moonlight.

"Its seems Daieki will get a surprise tonight. Almost as much as a surprise as when she got that letter."

"Huh?"

"That's right Hatori. I know about it. How I enjoy seeing them sad, in pain. I have a feeling she'll be coming here to see you Hatori, after all you are her psychiatrist."

"Huh."

"That's right I know about that too. Really Hatori…" The figure stepped out of the dark into the light of the full moon "I know about that too. Do you really think you can keep secrets from me? I heard everything you two had to say in those little meetings. I am anticipating her arrival tonight, because when she comes, I'll be here waiting to deliver my message, and send even more pain into her heart. That will be all Hatori you can leave now."

"Yes Akito."

Back at Shigure's house:

The door opened and in walked Daieki.

"Where have you been its almost 5." Kyo asked

"I know. I'm gonna go change." Daieki walked out of the slowly and up the stairs

_She looks so pale it's hard to believe she can even stand up. I guess this meeting is really taking a tole on her. She seemed so out off it today._ Kyo thought to himself

A few minuets later Daieki came down stairs in blue jeans and a plane white shirt on.

"I think I'm ready… for this."

"You sure." Shigure asked

Daieki looked around and noticed everyone dressed up-everyone except Kyo and her. Tohru was wearing a nice spring dress, Yuki was wearing a dress shirt and his good pants, and Shigure was wearing a suit.

"You all didn't have to dress up."

"Nonsense we wanted to. All of us except Kyo that is."

"Shut up I don't own any dress clothes." Kyo yelled

"That's okay." Daieki said

"You sure you going to be okay." Shigure asked

"Ya. I decided I won't let them be the focus of my every thought. I won't them run my life."

Knock, knock, knock

"That must be them." Daieki said standing up "Shigure do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

Shigure got up and walked out of the kitchen to the door and opened it.

"Welcome are you Mr. and Mrs. Sato?"

"Yes. Yes we are." You could a female voice come from the door way

"Well come right in."

TBC in volume #11

That was a long chapter. Well finds out what happens to Daieki at the dinner, and what does Akito plan on telling her.

I want to thank all who reviewed:

Manga girl

Bluesilver-soul

I love athrun

Dianna

Thanks to all of you- your reviews mean a lot!


	11. Dinner or disaster

I left off where Daieki's parents knocked on the door.

"Come right in and sit down. We have a lovely dinner prepared for you." Shigure said as he closed the door

_This is it there're here. Don't panic._

Daieki's parents Rika and Yukiru Sato walked through the kitchen door with Shigure by their side.

"This is Kyo, Yuki, Tohru," Shigure said pointing to each of them "and this is Daieki."

"Oh, Daieki you look different. Your hair and eyes aren't the same as they were when we last say you." Rika (Daieki's mom) said

Daieki's heart was in her throat. She could barely form a sentence.

"I..I know. I…died my hair and…got contacts."

"Well, ah, it looks lovely." Yukiru said

"Oh! Where are my manners!" Rika said "My name is Rika Sato and this is my husband……

"Yukiru Sato, pleasure to meet you all."

Ding, ding

"Oh! That would be dinner! I'll be right back." Torhu said as she walked into the kitchen

"Well let's sit down, and wait for Torhu's delicious food." Shigure suggested

"Good idea." Yuki said

As everyone sat down Daieki was still standing looking into space almost like she was frozen in time. Kyo walked over to her and whispered in her ear………

"Dai, you should sit down. You look like and idiot standing here."

"Oh, ya. I should." Daieki said snapping out of her trance

Daieki turned to face everyone

"Sorry everyone, I don't know made me do that." She said as she sat down

"That's quite alright." Rika said

"So Shigure is it?" Yukiru asked

"Yes it is."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a novelist." Shigure said with pride in his voice

"That job supports all these kids?" Rika asked

"Ah.."

"Well, Torhu and I have a job. So we buy all of our own stuff. And Yuki and Kyo are related to Shigure so he buys them what they need, which isn't much." Daieki said annoyed that her mom had said something like that

"Oh, that other girl isn't you daughter? I thought these two young men where your sons."

"Children? I'm not that old." Shigure replied crying

"No. Yuki and Kyo are Shigure's cousins, and just like me Torhu is living here."

"Oh!" Riku said surprised to find out this little tid bit of information

"Anyways, Shigure this a lovely home you have here."

"Thank-you."

"So Daieki how have you been?" Yukiru asked

_HOW HAVE A BEEN? WHAT A DUMB-ASS QUESTION TO ASK._

"Fine. You?"

"Same." Rika asked

"So you have a job, what do you do?" Yukiru asked

"I'm a waitress."

"Oh, that's nice." Yukiro replied

After that there was a lull, like the Sato's had said all they had to say. The one who broke the silence was Torhu.

"Dinner's ready and I put it in the freezer for a couple of minuets so it should be cool to eat."

"Well let's eat." Yuki said

All throughout dinner there was small talk. The Sato's seemed to interrogate everyone sitting at the table.

_Ah it's almost 7. Thank goodness! I thought this night would never be over!_

"Well, it's almost 7 we better get going." Yukiro said "Thank-you for the wonderful dinner."

"Yukiro." Rika said as she pulled his shirt-a motion for him to sit back down

"Daieki, we would like to ask you something."

"Ah…um…sure."

"Well your father and I, we've done some thinking. We thought about it long and hard before we asked for your records."

"Ya…so."

"What we're trying to say is we realized we made a mistake. We already ask the head of this family-I believe his name was Akito Sohma."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, Daieki, your father and I would like it if you would consider coming back home. To live with us."

"Wha…"

Everyone at the table was surprised to hear this.

"Like we said we asked the head of the family and he said it was fine, and you're not legally adopted yet so we thought….."

"You thought what!"

Everyone except the Sato's recognized the tone in Daieki's voice. Now she was standing up.

"Who do you think you are? WHO! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SHOW UP AFTER ALL THESE YEARS SIT DOWN HAVE A LITTLE DINNER AND THINK WE'ER A FAMILY! WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU WE'RE NOT! WE'LL NEVER BE! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT I HATE YOU! I WAS DOING JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU! You have no idea what I went through after you abandoned me. YOU HAVE NO IDEA! No one wants an 8 year-old girl or 10 or 13, everyone wants babies and little kids! I HAD NO CHANCE! I'M LUCKY THE SHOMA'S WERE LOOKING FOR KID MY AGE!" Tears were now streaming down Daieki's face

"Ahh, Daieki, sit down please…" Rika said

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU!" Daieki said as she knocked the table over

"AAAHHH!" Torhu screamed

Dishes, food, and cups flew in the air and when the came down to earth by the force of gravity the cups and dishes shattered. Making the floor dangerous to walk on.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU PEOPLE AGAIN! GET THE HELL OUTTA MY SIGHT!"

The Sato's were still sitting on the floor stunted at their daughter's rampage. Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo were standing up waiting to intervene if things got ugly. They knew they had to let Daieki say what she bottled up inside of her after all these years. Just then Daieki pick up a half broken dish and throw it at the wall next the Sato's. She picked up another one.

"This time I won't miss!"

Now the Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo had to intervene. They dashed towards Daieki before she could throw the dish. Kyo and Yuki grabbed both of Daieki's arms and pulled them behind her. And Shigure grabbed the plate.

"LET ME GO!"

Daieki managed to pull away from Yuki and Kyo. When she did she dashed up stairs and into her room.

"Ahhh." Shigure sighed as he looked around at the mess

"Miss Honda, I'll get your shoes so you can walk on the floor without cutting you foot on all this glass."

Glass was everywhere. Torhu and the Sato's were still on the floor in the state of shock. The table was upside down on the floor. And the person who did all this was gone in a blink of an eye.

"You know she was doin' fine until you guys came." Kyo said

The Sato's turned their heads and looked at the young man with orange hair.

"She was beginning to be more like the Daieki I knew when we were kids. SHE WAS FINE!"

"Please Kyo. No more yelling today." Shigure said "Well, I believe you got your answer from Daieki so I would like it if you would leave."

"Y..Yes. Come on Rika."

"Goodbye."

Well that was chapter 11!

I want to thank for reviewing :

AnimeHaven

Reanie Campal

Nanashi Sohma

Crasiness

Dianna

Thanks to you all!


	12. The aftermath

I left off when Daieki's parents came over.

Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Torhu are in the kitchen cleaning up after Daieki's rampage. Torhu was doing most cleaning though.

"Ahhh." Yuki sighed

"What?" Shigure asked

"Don't you think she should be down here helping us?"

"By she you mean Daieki. And no. Let her have some to think things through, and absorb what just happened."

"She's been in her room for two hours!" Kyo said

"So, she needs time."

"Can I at least go and check on her?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might end up with several broken bones."

"Fine."

"Maybe we should go and check on her. She's been up there an awful long time." Torhu asked

"No."

"Miss. Honda let it go. Daieki needs 'time'."

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Kyo asked

"What are you talking about?"

"You saw and heard everything that just happened. You think you could show a little consideration!" Kyo said

Yuki walked over to Kyo and looked him in the eyes

"Hmmm."

"What!"

"Why are you standing up for her? Last thing I knew you couldn't stand her."

"I can't!"

"Kyo you're blushing." Shigure pointed out

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Please no more yelling." Torhu said

Yuki and Kyo looked over at Torhu, who's head was down and tears falling down her cheeks

"Miss. Honda…."

"Please, no more yelling."

Yuki walked over to Torhu and put his hand under Torhu's chin and lifted her head up.

"Please Miss. Honda don't cry." Yuki whipped her tears

"Ah…no…I'm not crying.! But I really think we should go check on Daieki. My mom always said that the best way to get through things in life is to talk to someone you can trust. That way you never feel alone."

"Alright Miss. Honda we'll go."

"No." Shigure said "I think only Kyo should go."

"Ahh….okay."

Kyo walked out of the door, up the stairs, down the hall, and stopped at Daieki's door.

_Why was I blushing? I don't like Daieki. I can't stand her! And yet I'm standing outside her door like a total fool. _Kyo put his hand up to knock on the door, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _What's wrong with me! Why can't I just knock on the goddamn door! _

Finally Kyo managed to knock on the door. There was no answer.

"Ahhh…….Daieki. Daieki you there its Kyo."

There was still no replay.

_Should I just go in? I mean I knocked and stuff so I can't be like she's naked or something. Maybe I should just leave. _Kyo turned to walk away. _But she did seem so upset. I don't think I ever saw Daieki cry since the day she left the dojo._

_Begin flashback:_

"_Come on Daieki we're leaving. For good!"_

"_What do you mean 'for good'?"_

"_I mean I'm taking you home and I'm not bringing you back!"_

"_What why!"_

"_Madame, please. Daieki is doing well here and she has made some friends. Please reconsider."_

"_No! There is no meaning or purpose for Daieki to be here!"_

"_The purpose is for her to have fun!"_

"_Mommy! I wanna stay!"_

"_Shut your mouth!"_

"_Madame!"_

"_Lets go Daieki, we have no reason to be here!"_

"_No! No! Kyo! KYO! I'll never forget you! You were my first and only friend!"_

_End flashback:_

Kyo open the door and stared into the dark room. _Could she be asleep? _Kyo looked around and found the light switch, and turned it on. The room was empty. Pillows were tossed about everywhere. And drawers were hanging open. Then Kyo noticed it. I piece of paper sitting on her dresser with a pen next to it. It read"

_Went to main house_

_-Dai_

_Whaa.. She went to the main house! Why the hell would she go there? _

"Shigure!"

No we go to Daieki.

Daieki is at the entrance to the main house. Tears are still flowing from her eyes but not at such a fast pace as earlier. She is holding herself up by leaning against the fence.

_I'm here. I'm getting used to coming her. I just need to see Hatori. Hatori! _ Daieki ran into the gate. To her surprise it was open-almost like someone was expecting her. But she neither noticed nor cared. Daieki ran around back to go to Shigure's office but took a wrong turn. _Where am I? Everything looks the same! _ Daieki continued to run hoping she would run into Momiji or somebody that could help her. Turns out she did bump into someone. But it was that last person she wanted to see.

"Ahhh… Daieki I was expecting you."

Daieki looked up and saw him. The man who in her mind ruined her life. Akito Sohma.

"Why?"

Akito grabbed Daieki's chin and held it tight.

"Listen here, and listen closely, this won't be our last meeting. And by the Hatori's office, is that way." Akito motioned with is hand where Hatori's office is and let go of Daieki's face. And walked away

_Why did he do that? What does he mean this won't be our last meeting?_ Daieki turned around and ran the way Akito pointed to. When she got there, she opened the door and ran in.

"Harori!" she ran about a foot and collapsed on the floor and passed out

"Daieki is that you?" Hatori walked out of the backroom and saw her lying on the floor "Daieki? What happened?" Hatori ran over to Daieki and turned her over on her back

"Nhhhh…." Daieki stirred "Hatori, they came…"

"Come on lets get you to the couch." Hatori helped Daieki to the couch and went and got her a glass of water. She took a long sip

"Now tell me what happened." Daieki told Hatori the long ugly story

"Ahh… Daieki I'm so sorry."

"Please call me Dai, that's what my aunt used to call me."

"Alright Dai." Daieki went and gave Hatori a hug

"We better get you home."

"Ya, you're right."

"Lets go."

Daieki are in the car driving to Shigure's house

"Hatori can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Cause you said you won't tell anybody."

"That's right." Hatori said this even though he knew Akito knew everything

"I think….I think, I like Kyo."

"Well that's an improvement." Hatori said thinking that she liked him only as a friend

"No! I mean I like him like you like Kana!"

"Ahhh…"

"At least I think I do. That's why I've been fighting with him so much! I read in this book that children who had a bad past without a lot of love and compassion can't give out those emotions either! Maybe that's the why I act the way I do."

"Now you listen here! You're capable of showing those emotions just like everyone else! And don't think that you didn't grow up loved for one minute!"

"Oh and I guess my parents giving me up was an act of supreme love! Like hell it was!"

"What about your aunt! She never loved you!"

"She did but she died when I was six! She wasn't around very long!"

"And what Kazuma! And Kyo was your best friend when you were little!"

"Ahhh…I guess your right. And even if that bastard who wrote the book was right I'll prove him wrong. I just gotta remember all the people in my life who love me."

"That's right."

"Hahaha."

"What's so funny?"

"I sound like that bitch Torhu! What was I thinking getting all cryptic like that! If I ever do that again hit me over the head with a goddamn shovel."

"You got it."

Well this chapter didn't go exactly the way I wanted it to, but what am I gonna do. I think my story will go up to chap. 20 or something around that number. Anyways read the next chapter to find out what happens when Kyo and Daieki are alone on the roof and have a heart to heart talk.

I want to thank for reviewing:

Crasiness

Manga girl

AnimeHaven

Whitestarburst

Thanks to you all! I really appreciate it


	13. Night Under the Stars

A Night under the Stars

Finally Daieki and Hatori arrived at Shigure's house.

"Hello is anyone home?" Hatori yelled

"Haa-san is that you?" Shigure yelled

"Yes, Shigure."

"We're in the kitchen."

Hatori and Daieki walked into the kitchen.

"Ahhh! Daieki! I was so worried!" Torhu said as she ran over to Daieki and gave her a hug

"Ahhh…Get off of me!" she said as she pushed Torhu off of her "Okay new rule. You never touch me again! And that includes any from of hugging or show of compassion what so ever!"

"Ohh! Alright."

"That's sure a nice way to great her. Even after she was worried sick about you." Yuki said as he walked into the kitchen

"Well, no one asked her to worry about me. It's her own goddamn fault if she did."

"I wish you wouldn't talk that way about Miss. Honda that way." Yuki said

"Oh, did I upset her. And make the big bad Yuki angry. Shame on me."

"Umm…Yuki."

"Yes Miss. Honda?"

"Remember what I said about fighting earlier today?"

"Yes, I'll stop."

"Where is that damn cat? I see that he's happy I'm back."

"He's on the roof. He's been up there since he discovered you were gone." Shigure answered

"Oh, Shigure you're wanted back at the main house." Hatori said out of nowhere

"I don't have to go, do I?" Yuki asked

"No. Just Shigure."

"Good."

"The kitchen looks a lot better. You guys did a good job cleaning up." Daieki said

_She's acting so chipper. What did Hatori and her talk about? Her smile, her act, anyone can tell she's just putting it on. _Yuki thought to himself

"Well, we did spend all night cleaning it." Shigure said

"Sorry about all the dishes. I didn't break to many did I?"

"No, no. It's fine. That was only the good china."

"What!"

"I'm just kidding."

Daieki walked over to Shigure and hit him in the head

"Owww!"

"That's for lying to me!"

"I hate to break this argument up but Shigure and I have to leave."

"Must we leave now?" Shigure whined

"Yes."

"Fine. Yuki lock up behind me. And try not to let anymore damage befall my house."

Shigure and Hatori walked out the kitchen and out the door.

"Well, I'm tired from all the commotion that went on, I going to head to bed." Torhu announced

"Alright. Good night Miss. Honda."

"Night Yuki."

Torhu walked out of the room.

"You could have at least said goodnight."

"Why?"

"It's the polite thing to do."

"Since when have I done the "polite thing"?"

"Well it's never to late to start."

"Whatever. I don't need advice from you. I get enough of that from Hatori."

"Well I'm off to bed."

"Okay……night."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

_She did she said goodnight. I think these sessions with Hatori is really helping her._

Daieki watched Yuki go up the stairs and into his room.

_He's finally gone! I was hoping he would leave soon. Now I gotta go see Kyo. Lets see, Shigure said he was on the roof. Now I gotta go get the ladder. God! Kyo can be such a pain in the ass! Why can't he hang out in a ditch or something? Or some place that doesn't involve this big process to get to!_

Daieki walked outside and grabbed a ladder, and placed it softly on the side of the house. She slowly climbed the ladder, step by step, putting one foot in front of the other. She finally came close to the top.

"Hey! You still up there?" she yelled

"Ahh! Daieki?"

Daieki reached the top of the ladder and stepped off the ladder onto the roof. Then, walked over to Kyo and sat down next to him.

"Daieki!" Kyo leaned over and embraced her in a hug

Daieki, surprised by this, didn't put her arms around Kyo. Instead she pushed him off of her.

"What?"

"What do you think doing?"

"I'm just happy to see you're alright."

"Alright?"

"Ya. You ran out of the kitchen and didn't say a word, and when I went to see you, you were gone."

"Hatori called to tell you where I was." As she said she pulled her knees up under her chin

"I know that. But I was wondering how you were feeling. I figured you would come back fine after talking to Hatori, but I was still worried. Speaking of Hatori where did he go?"

"He left and brought Shigure with him."

"That's odd. And Torhu?"

_Of course he wants to know about her. _"Sleeping along with Yuki."

"Oh. So how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Your meeting with Hatori."

"Oh that. The same as always."

Kyo could sense that she was hiding something from him.

"You're not telling me something. Did something happen to you there?"

"Ah! No! Why would you ask?"

"Daieki I _really _want to know how it went. Why can't you trust me?"

"Cause you don't disserve it."

"What?"

"Fine! You wanna know what happened? Well I'm gonna tell you! After I got there and finally found Hatori we talked. I told him how much I hated living here, being around the Sohmas and Torhu, and how I absolutely despised my parents! I told him how upset I was after seeing my parents, and that I felt like jumping off a cliff! And how know one in this damn house even cares!" Now Daieki was crying

"And…..and….whaaaaa!" Daikei couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She felt weird crying in front of Kyo. But she felt like she would explode if she didn't. Kyo walked over to her and took her by the arms, sat down next to her, and put her body against his. Daieki didn't try to pull away. She had no energy to. She simply lay there burying her face in Kyo's chest crying and thinking.

_My life had gotten so crazy since I came into the Sohma family. With this curse and all. Then my parents come for me, and I meet Akito. What did he mean he can't wait till we meet?_

"Hey Dai? Did Akito do anything or say anything for you?"

Daieki managed to say "No".

_I want to tell Kyo about meeting Akito but I can't. Not yet at least._

After a while Daieki stopped crying. She calmed down, and stayed in Kyo's arms. Just looking at the stars. Suddenly she began to feel tired. This was the first time all day she relaxed, and she was up last night having nightmares about her parents. She put the back of her head against Kyo's chest, and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Kyo glanced down and saw her fast asleep.

_Poor Daieki, she's been through a lot today. I should let her sleep. Its gonna be a warm night tonight. But I'll go grab some blankets and stay up here with her, so she's not alone. _

Kyo looked down on Daieki's gentle sleeping face, and blushed.

_Could it be? Could it be that I feelings for Daieki? That I care for her more than just a friend? No! No, I don't. I have feeling for Torhu, not Daieki_._ Or do I?_

Well here it was chapter 13! School has started up again and that means, you guessed it homework.  So with the mountains homework I'm getting it's gonna be a little longer in between each update. But no worries! The story shall be finished! lol


	14. An Invitation to Somewhere fun and bad

Invitation to somewhere fun and somewhere bad

"Ah. It fells so good to have a day off from school!" Arisa said

Torhu friends Arisa and Saki were over for the day, helping Torhu and Yuki do some cleaning. It was their annual spring week off from school. For a whole week they could just lie around and have fun. But when spring arrives so does spring cleaning. A few days had past since Daieki had fallen asleep on the roof. She still can remember the shock she got when she woke in the morning with Kyo sleeping soundly about two feet away from her.

"Hey, where's Daieki I haven't seen her since we got here. And its lunch already." Arisa pointed out

"She's up in her room getting some cleaning done." Torhu said

"Really. And where is Kyo." Saki asked

"He's helping Daieki." Yuki said

"Kyo! Cleaning! That's odd." Arisa said

"Yes, I have to admit it is." Yuki added

BANG

"I told you let it down easy!" Torhu, Yuki, Arisa and Saki could here the voices of Daieki and Kyo arguing overhead

"I did!"

"No you didn't and that's why the whole self fell over! Didn't I warn that it isn't up there good!"

"NO!"

"Well I think I did! If you're only gonna be up here to be a pain in my ass then go down stairs!"

"You said you needed help moving things!"

"Ya moving not smashing things!"

_Man. I wanna start spending more time with Daieki but it's kinda hard when she wants to kill me every five seconds. _Kyo thought to himself

Begin flash back to the night on the roof:

_Kyo arose in the middle of the night and glanced at Daieki to see if she was still there. He glared through the dark with the only the light from the moon and stars to aid him-and saw Daieki still asleep under her covers. Kyo crawled over to Daieki and sat by her sides. "I do. Don't I. I do like Daieki. In fact without me noticing I somehow feel in love with her." Kyo thought to himself. Kyo gently bent and laid a soft kiss on Daieki's forehead. _

"_Good night Dai."_

End Flashback

"Boy are they always at each other throats like this." Arisa asked

"Actually they have gotten better. They may get into arguments but they don't actually fist fight anymore." Yuki said

"Hey, where is the novelist?" Saki asked

"Oh Shigure? He's at the main house visiting Hatori."

"Oh…"

"Hello everyone!" At that moment Momiji burst into Shigure's house

"AHHHHH!" Torhu screamed

Momiji walked over to Torhu "Hey Torhu I didn't scare you did I?"

"No. No not at all."

"You sure you alright?"

"Ya."

"Hey Arisa, Saki."

"Hello Momiji."

"Hey kid what's up?"

"Momiji? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked

"It's a surprise. Torhu I have an announcement. Where's Daieki and Kyo."'

"There're upstairs."

"Okey-dokey" At that moment Momiji dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, and bashed open the door.

"Hey Kyo! Daieki!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

BANG-Kyo dropped the dresser on Daieki's foot

"AGGHHHH! YOU ASSHOLE! THAT HURT!"

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Ya. Just be a little more careful next time. And besides its not you I'm mad at. It's him." Daieki pointed to Momiji

"What?"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Daieki ran over to Momiji and started to give him a knoogie.

"Ow! WAAAA! Daieki's hurting me!"

"If my foots broken…"

"Really you two." Yuki had come up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. Naturally Torhu, Arisa, and, Saki followed "Daieki, let the kid go.'

"Fine." Daieki released her grip on the boy

"Good now that everyone id together I have an announcement. I have invitations to go to the Spring Festival!"

"What! There you go again making plans for everyone without even asking them!"

"Yup we're all going even you two" he pointed to Arisa and Saki "We're all gonna dress up in kimonos, and eat all the good food and the best part is at night an hour after the sun goes down!"

"And what's that?" Daieki asked with out any enthusiasm

"Well on the night of the festival there is meteor shower! And they have this tree called a wishing tree! And before the shower people write their wish on a piece of special paper-they get when they enter the festival-and they hang it on the tree. And your wish is suppose to come true."

"A wishing tree! A meteor shower!" Torhu said very excited

"Ya! Doesn't it sound like fun Torhu!"

"Yes! I can't wait!"

"And we can all go shopping for our kimonos!"

"Ahh…"

"What's wrong Torhu?" Momiji asked

"Torhu do you not have the money for a kimono?" Saki asked

"No it's not that."

"Well, we'll buy you a kimono." Arisa said

"Oh! No! I can't possibly let you do that."

"And when we go you better not pick out the cheapest one!"

"Really I can….

"Well that's rude. Your friends offered to buy you a gift and you won't accept it. Some friend you are."

"Daieki!" Yuki yelled

"What? I was just stating the truth."

"Ah, um. Daieki's right. I would love to accept your gift

"Hello! I'm home! How's the cleaning going?" Shigure yelled from down stairs

"Kyo what do you think about this?" Torhu asked "You haven't said anything?"

"Oh. I think it's a good idea." Kyo responded

_The reason I haven't said anything is cause I'm trying to figure out what to wish for._

"Where is everyone! Hello!"

"We're all up stairs in Daieki's room Shigure!" Torhu yelled down to him

As soon as he heard that Shigure came up the stairs

"Hello everyone."

"Hey Shigure." Momiji said

"Momiji what are you doing here?"

"I just invited everyone to the Spring Festival."

"Oh." Shigure's eyes scanned the room and landed on Daieki "Daieki can I have a word with you?"

"Ah, sure."

Daieki walked out of the room and down the hall with Shigure

"Daieki I have something very serious to tell you."

"Okay. What."

"When I went over the main house today I met with Akito."

"Okay."

"He informed me that he would like to meet with you tomorrow."

"What?"

"Don't tell the others I wouldn't want to worry them."

"Okay but…."

"Daieki don't take this lightly! Akito can be very cruel. Don't tell him anything you might regret."

"Don't worry I can handle myself. And besides that man has nothing on me."

"What?"

"We don't share a past. In other words I grew up away from this family. He has nothing on me. So I should be able to break this curse or whatever he has on this family." Daieki started to walk away when Shigure put his arm up and stopped her

"Keep my warning in mind Daieki. And don't tell the others."

"Fine. I won't." Daieki left and went back into her room with the others

_Poor girl she has no idea what she's in for._

Well another chapter down. I'm really sorry it took so long to update. And I can't believe I for got to thank those who reviewed in my last chapter! Bad me! lol. Well here's the people that reviewed from the last chapter and this one:

DrAgOnLuR88

Crasiness

Nanashi Sohma

Thanks to you all!


	15. Pain From the Past and Somewhere Else

Note from author: I've heard that Akito is woman, but I won't believe it until I read it in the manga. I'm currently up to date with the ones released in the US, vol. #12. And so far I still know very little about Akito and that he's still a guy. But I HATE spoilers so don't tell me anything. Lol. So in my fic Akito is going to be a guy.

Pain from the past, and something else

It's early in the morning, around 8:00. Everyone but Daieki and Shigure are asleep. Since its vacation everyone sleeps in. Daieki and Shigure are down stairs, preparing to leave for the main house.

"You know, you really don't need to come."

"Well, I need to be there incase anything goes wrong."

"What could possibly go wrong? Like I said yesterday, the man has nothing on me."

"Don't be so sure." Shigure said so quietly that Daieki didn't hear him

Begin Flashback to when Shigure was at the main house:

"_Shigure, you know that Akito wishes to meet with Daieki right?" Hatori asked_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, as you know Daieki and I have been meeting for a while now to have our talks. And well Akito found out."_

"_What!"_

"_Yes, and I'm afraid that he knows everything we talked about."_

"_This isn't good. This means she's just as vulnerable to Akito's cruelty as we are."_

End Flashback.

"Shigure! You coming, or what?"

"Yes." Shigure finished writing a note to everyone else in the house telling them where Daieki and he would be-of course he lied. "Lets see." He read the note to himself

_Good morning everyone! I went on a breakfast DATE with Daieki; see you when we get back._

_Shigure_

Daieki and Shigure walked out the door and headed towards the main house. Daieki had been suggested to dress nicely today, so she wore jeans and a nice t-shirt. Shigure had on his black suit. Shigure glanced at Daieki's face and sensed a slight glimmer of worry in her.

"Daieki, you're not worried are you?"

"Me! Worried about meeting Akito! Hell no! Say Shigure did you leave a note so everyone else knows where we are?"

"Ya, I told them we were on a breakfast date."

"What! What the hell is your problem! You're such flippin' perv! I leave you the simple task of making up an excuse to where we are, and you write that we went on a breakfast date! I should kill you for that!"

"Now Daieki, there is no need to overreact."

"Overreact!" Daieki punched Shigure in the head. "Overreact that!"

"Owwwww!"

Daieki and Shigure continued walking until they reached the main house's gates. And to Daieki's surprise Hatori was waiting for them.

"Hey Hatori." Daieki said

"Haa-san! Good to see you again."

"I'm not sure if "good" is the word I would use."

"You're so cruel!"

"Are you ready Dai?"

"Yup."

"Then follow us." Shigure added

Hatori and Shigure walked through the gates and into the main house-with Daieki right behind them. The trip to the room seemed like the longest stretch of time in Daieki's life. But finally the trio arrived at a set of sliding doors, and Hatori knocked of them.

"Akito, she's here."

Daieki hated the way she was referred to as a "she". She didn't like the way it sounded coming from Hatori. While they were waiting for a reply Shigure whispered some last minute advice in her ear.

"Remember, don't tell him anything you might regret, don't tick him off, and most importantly…."

"Send her in." A cold voice came from behind the shut doors

Hatori opened the door, Daieki walked in, and Hatori shut the door behind her.

"Now what?" Shigure whispered to Hatori

"We'll sit down in the hall, listen and wait, in case we need to jump in."

"Right."

Daieki walked into the plain room. There was a vase and some dead flowers in it, on a small side table placed oddly against a wall. It looked as if it didn't belong there, sort of the way Daieki felt just then.

"Please, take a seat." The voice said again

Daieki sat down with her legs under her, and put her hands on her lap. She could hear the person but there seemed to be no body to go along with it. Then she noticed a small doorway that led to the outside, just a little ahead of her.

_He must be out there. I wonder what Shigure was planning on telling me. He said it was the most important thing. But what could possibly be so important. _

Just then a frail looking man came in from outside, and took a long look at Daieki.

_His eyes! There're so cold. I feel as though he's looking right through me! Pull yourself together Daieki! You can't loss your nerve now! When he starts saying "hurtful" things you have to stand up for yourself. Remember you wouldn't be here if it weren't for him! He ruined your life! You're angry at him! Get angry! GRRRRR! _

Finally he spoke, "It's good to see you again. Didn't I tell you we would be meeting soon."

Daieki did remember. He told her that the night she came here looking for Hatori, when her parents came to visit her.

"Yes." Daieki replied

"So Daieki, tell me. How do you like it at Shigure's house?"

Daieki had to think her answer's through because she didn't want any information to slip. "It's okay."

"Really? And how is everyone?"

"Good."

"Good. That's good."

_His cool demeanor is really starting to aggravate me._

"So, how do you get along with everyone?"

"Fine."

"That's nice."

There was a long pause before Akito got up and went over to Daieki. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand, and Daieki cringed.

"What's wrong Daieki? Are you scared of me?"

Daieki forgot all about controlling her words. "Scared? Why would I be scared of you?"

"Why? Why! Because I did this to you?" And with that he walked back over to where he was sitting

"What? What do you mean "did this to me"?" Daieki now stood up

"If you are going to be part of this family you are going to behave like one of them (meaning the zodiac members). Now sit!"

"What if I don't want to!"

"Daieki listen to me…."

"No! You listen you bastard! You have nothing on me! I didn't grow up a Sohma! You know nothing about me!"

"Oh ya." Now Akito stood up, "Well I know when your Aunt was in the hospital dieing you weren't allowed to see her. And when your mom came home from visiting her, she hit you. She said it was your fault her sister-in-law was dead, and your father blamed you as well."

This brought a flood of painful memories back into Daieki's mind. Memories she tried so hard to suppress. It was so overwhelming that she almost had to sit-but she remained standing. She wanted to show Akito that his words didn't hurt her-even though deep inside, she knew they did.

"And what about the New Years Eve, after her death. You weren't allowed inside. You had to sit outside in the cold while everyone was in the warm house eating. Celebrating, having fun. And what happened when your brother brought out some food for you?"

Daieki remembered what happened.

"He spilled it, on purpose right by your feet. I bet you were so hungry, and then he just let the plate go."

"Shut up."

"What!"

"Shut up!"

"You have no right saying that to me." Akito ran over and grabbed Daieki by the wrist and pulled her face close to his

"Let me go!"

"What about your brother? The way he used to bully you all the time? Hit you, punch you? Beat you up! And your parents didn't even care! They saw you as a murder! They still do! Oh and speaking of that. The only reason they came looking for you was because I looked for them. I wrote to them and said as head of the family Daieki was just dieing to meet them. Face to face after all these years.

"So it was you."

All of this was too much for Daieki. She couldn't even yell. But she had to.

"It was you!" The tears that Daieki was trying to suppress filled her eyes and clouded her vision. She went to punch Akito, but with her eyes filled with tears she missed and Akito grabbed her other wrist and pushed her as hard as he could into the small side table.

SMASH! The vase fell off the table and shattered

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Daieki screamed a blood curtailing scream. All she could feel was an extreme pain in her left arm. And when she opened her eyes all she saw red all around her. She soon realized that this red, was blood, her blood. Akito had pushed her into the table with the vase on it. When the vase fell, it fell next to her left arm cutting from where her thumb ended to the end of her wrist.

"This is what you deserve!"

Daieki was crying hard now. She was still on the floor holding her wrist.

"Get up!" Akito reached down and grabbed Daieki by her injured arm, squeezing tight right over the wound.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

Shigure and Hatori, hearing the screams, burst in and saw the bloody sight.

"Akito! Daieki!" Shigure yelled

Akito let go of Daieki and she fell back on the floor.

"Hatori you may treat her wounds."

Hatori rushed over and picked up Daieki in his arms and with Shigure by his side rushed out of the room to give Daieki some medical attention.

TBC…

Well another chapter down! I wanna thank: kaitou angel and lightningstrxu for reviewing! Thanks so much!


	16. The Truth Reviled

No! I'm such an idiot! I screwed up! In this chapter I accidentally said that Akito knew everything about Daieki because he met with and talked to her parents. But the other day, I remembered that I wrote he knew everything because he heard what she had to say in the sessions with Hatori. So naturally I had to fix that little problem. So here is the revised edition to chapter 16. I'm sorry for the mix up.

The Truth Reviled 

"How is she?" Shigure asked as he leaned over Hatori's shoulder, looking down at the unconscious Daieki.

"She needs 10 stitches, but other than that she's fine."

Hatori, Shigure, and Daieki are in the back of Hatori's office. In this the back room, it's just like a mini hospital. There are a couple of beds and all of Hatori's supplies. Daieki is on one of the beds getting her hand/wrist stitched by Hatori.

"Akito did minimum damage. The cut didn't damage any of her nerves, or anything else. Only thing she'll need is these stitches and wear a bandage over it for a while." Hatori explained, "There." Hatori said as he finished the last stitch

"I wonder what she did that set Akito off so bad." Shigure wondered

Daieki began to stir.

"I think she's waking up." Shigure announced

"Mhhmm. What happened? Hatori? Shigure? Where am I?" Daieki began to sit up but Hatori gently pushed her back down

"Remember you were with Akito, and he pushed you into the table." Shigure said

"Oh ya. My hand!" Daieki glanced at her bandaged up hand

"Relax I stitched it up for you."

"Stitches! How many did I need?"

"Ten. It wasn't anything to serious. All the vase did was cut your skin. No nerves were damaged."

"I suppose that's good."

"So Daieki, I'm dieing to hear. What did you say to Akito to make him do this to you?" Shigure asked

Then the whole ugly scene flashed back into Daieki's mind. When she first woke up, her mind was a little hazy. Now she remembered the whole thing.

"He knows." Tears were falling down her cheeks; she wasn't crying just tearing, "He knows everything about my past. But how?"

"I think I can answer that question." Hatori announced, "But first you need to know one thing."

"Okay, what?"

"Do you remember what I promised you when we started our sessions?"

"I think so. It was that you would never tell Akito what I told you, right? You didn't tell him did you?"

"Not exactly."

"What the hell kind of answer is that! You either tell somebody something or you don't!"

"Daieki, he found out for himself."

"What!" she stopped tearing now

"He must of eased-dropped, or something. However he did it, he heard all he needed to hear."

"THAT BASTARD!"

"Daieki please don't yell you're going to deafen me." Shigure complained

"Did he tell you he knew?"

"Yes, and that's why we haven't had any sessions for a while."

"Agh! I hate this family!"

"Now surly you don't mean that." Shigure said

"Oh, don't I. Would you love a family that did this to you?" Daieki asked as she pointed to her wrist

"I don't know if you're forgetting but I belong to the same family you do."

"Shut up!"

"Daieki." Hatori said

"Ya?"

"There is something else."

"What! Was else could there be!"

"Aren't you wondering how your parents came to find you?"

"Ya, I guess."

"Akito entrusted me with this information, but I'm going to tell you."

"Oh thanks for gracing me with this information. I'm overflowing with excitement cause I'm about to hear this top secret information." Daieki said sarcastically

"Well…"

Back at Shigure's house:

"It's almost noon, where are they?" Torhu asked

"A breakfast date! This letter is a fake! Daieki would never go on a date with that perv!"

"I have to agree with that stupid cat."

"What did you say you damn rat!"

"Miss. Honda I wouldn't worry yourself. They'll be fine. I'm sure they're on there way back."

"Okay. Well I better start making lunch."

"I'll help." Yuki suggested

"Okay!"

While Yuki and Torhu were down in the kitchen making lunch, Kyo was up on the roof thinking about Daieki.

_I can't take it anymore! I need to tell her! I've keep my feeling for Daieki bottled up inside me long enough! Today when she gets home, I'll wait for the prefect time and tell her I love her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, it won't matter because at least she'll know how I feel. _

At the main house:

"Well…You know how you received that letter telling you that your parents were coming."

"Ya."

"You see after Akito found out how much you hated your parents, he decided to call the agency and tell them you wanted to see your parents. The people who work there informed him that your parents were looking for you too. And since you weren't legally adopted by Shigure they were able to access your records. From there Akito called your parents and made arrangements for them to come here and visit you."

"Did he meet them?"

"Only for a sort time when they asked him if you could go back and live them if you wished."

"And obviously he said yes to that. Well this really sucks! Akito knows about my past, he was a part of the reason they came to find me, and to top it all off he allowed them to ask me if I wanted to go live with them!"

"I know it's a lot to handle at once, but you have to try and keep your cool."

"1…2...3…"

"What's with the counting?" Shigure leaned over and asked Hatori quietly

"It's to help cool her temper down, when she's about to lose it." Hatori whispered back

"Oh."

Daieki stopped counting, "Then that explains how he knew everything. I have to face the facts. That man has been one step ahead of me the whole time. My bet is that he's been planning this ever since I came into this family. I was so stupid to think I could come here today and break whatever chains Akito has on this family. But you know what? I couldn't break those chains because I'm part of this family, and he doesn't let anyone in this family forget that he rules. And even though I'm an "outsider", a person that grew up away from this family's secrets, he made me realize that I belong on the "inside" of this family."

There was silence in the room after Daieki stated this. Hatori and Shigure looked at the girl sitting in front of them and saw a whole new person.

_Daieki really does belong in this family and part of the zodiac. She has all the characteristics. Her mother hated her and abandoned her, and Akito is extra cruel to her. Just like all the other zodiac members. _Shigure thought to himself

"I think it's best if we leave now. There is no reason to stay here any longer, now that Daieki is bandaged up." Shigure announced

"Yes, but first. Daieki stand up."

"Okay." She said as she stood up

"Do you feel dizzy, or anything?"

"No, I feel fine."

"You sure?"

"Ya."

"Alright then let's get going. I'll drive us back to Shigure's house." Hatori said

The trio walked out of the room and left the main house. The drive back to Shigure's house was silent, Daieki was happy for that. That is, until she broke it…

"Shigure, I've been wondering for a while now. How come you never officially adopted me?"

"Well, now that you know everything else, I guess I can tell you. You see Akito forbade me to adopt you."

"What?"

"Believe me, I've asked him many times and I always got the same answer, "No you can't, I have better things in mind" And I never pushed it farther than that."

After that the rest of the car ride was silent.

Back at Shigure's house:

"Damn. They're still not back yet?" Kyo questioned

"No." Yuki answered

"Do you think they stopped somewhere on their way home?" Torhu asked

"It's a possibility." Yuki answered

Back in the car:

"We're almost there." Hatori announced

"Hey, if they asked where we were can I tell them?"

"I don't think that would be such a wise idea Daieki." Shigure answered

"Well, what am I suppose to tell them happened to my hand? That I cut it with chopsticks? I don't think they're gonna buy that."

"I think it's best if you don't tell them. There is no telling how they react."

"Oh ya, Torhu is gonna explode in a fit of rage, Yuki is gonna go straight to the main house to talk to Akito, and Kyo is gonna go to the main house with Yuki and beat the crap outta Akito. Face it, they won't do much of anything, there is nothing you really can do."

"I think we should let Daieki tell them." Shigure said convinced by Daieki's little speech

"If she wants to I guess there is no harm in letting her." Hatori added

"Did you hear that Daieki?"

"Duh, I'm only sitting in the backseat." As soon as Daieki said that Hatori pulled up to Shigure's house

"Are you coming in Haa-san?"

"No."

"Alright then, I'll see you when I see you."

"Bye Hatori."

"See you soon Daieki."

Shigure and Daieki walked up to the door and opened it.

"We're home." Shigure yelled

"Ah, Shigure Daieki!" Torhu yelled back

The duo walked into the family room where everyone was.

"Hey guys." Daieki said

"Hi, where did you go to e…Daieki what happened to your hand?" Torhu said

Once Torhu said that all eyes drifted down to Daieki's hand.

"How did you manage to do that a restaurant?" Kyo asked

"I have a confession to make. Shigure and I didn't go out to eat. We went to the main house. Akito wanted to see me."

"What!" Kyo yelled

"Why?" Yuki asked

"Then he did that to your hand?" Torhu asked

"Yea, he pushed me into a table that had a vase on it, when the vase fell it cut my hand. Hatori had to give me ten stitches."

"How bad is it!" Kyo ran over to Daieki and took her hand in his, "How could he! I'm gonna go over there and beat his ass!" He let go of her hand and ran out the room and towards the door

"It's not that bad!" Daieki yelled, as she got up and ran after him

"Shigure I'll be back! If you need me I'll be at the main house, kicking Akito's ass!" Kyo yelled from the door way. He was just about to run out the door when Daieki ran up to him and grabbed him from behind. She wrapped her arms around Kyo's chest and held him tight.

"Stop Kyo! There is nothing you can do! Just leave him be! I'm fine! I swear!"

Kyo stopped moving and got out of Daieki's hold. He turned around to face her, and embraced her in a hug. Daieki felt herself blushing.

"Ahh…Kyo."

"Can you blame me for being angry, he hurt you." Kyo whispered in her ear, "Daieki, there is something I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

"Ya, what is it?"

"Daieki I…"

Just at that moment Shigure and the others walked in and saw the two hugging.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Shigure said

When Kyo saw them he pushed Daieki away from him.

"It's not what you think!"

"Sure its not." Yuki said

"Hey you shut up!"

"So Torhu did you make lunch yet? Remember I didn't go out to eat." Shigure asked

"Ah yes I did. It's all ready. Would you like it now?"

"Yes I would."

"Alright, I just have to heat it up."

Yuki, Torhu, and Shigure walked away and headed into the kitchen. Kyo was about to follow when Daieki stopped him.

"Kyo what did you want to tell me?"

"Forget it. Forget I ever mentioned anything."

"Umm…okay."

Kyo left Daieki standing alone near the door, with thoughts of what just happened.

_What did want to tell me? And why did he tell me to forget that he ever mentioned anything? Well I better go get some food, before every eats it all. _Daieki walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway gazing upon Kyo and everyone else eating Torhu's lunch. _Why did he react that way towards my injury? Could it be? No it couldn't be._

TBC…

Yay! Another chappie down! LOL Thanks to those of you who reviewed:

Kenze-chan

Furuba lover 4ever

Rosey and blossom

Mey-chan

Thank-you so much! Your reviews are very much appreciated


	17. Is that Truly You?

So if you're reading this I have a suggestion to make. Go back and read chapter 16! You see the other day I realized a made a HUGE mistake and I had to go back and fix it. So it would probably be in your best interest if you went back and read the revised edition of chapter 16.

/blah, blah/ -is the person on the other end of the phone

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks **

Well with that enjoy chapter 17!

Is that Truly you?

"Come on Kyo! Hurry up! I wanna get to the stores sometime today!" Momiji yelled

"Would you shut the hell up! I need to take this phone call!" Kyo yelled back

It's been two days since Daieki visited Akito, and got her wrist injured. Torhu, Yuki, Saki (Hana), Arisa (Uo), Kyo, and Daieki are going out shopping for kimonos to wear to the spring festival, that was coming up in a couple of days. Two days to be exact. They had today and tomorrow, to buy all the things they need. Everyone was waiting in the doorway for Kyo to finish up with his phone call.

/Do you understand me Kyo/ Kyo was on the phone with Kazuma

"Ya."

/I'll be over tonight. Make sure no one is there that shouldn't be./

"Why?"

/Just do as I say. And make sure you tell Shigure./

"Fine."

/Oh, and I'll bring over some dinner./

"No! I'd leave your nasty, burned food at home."

/I guess you're right./

"Kyo!" Momiji yelled

"Listen I have to go Shishou."

/Alright, see you and Daieki tonight./

"Bye."

Kyo hung up the phone and yelled up the stairs to Shigure.

"Shigure! Shishou is coming tonight!"

"Oh really! That's a nice surprise!" Shigure yelled back

Kyo walked over to the group waiting by the door, he was finally ready to leave.

"What is it to much trouble to walk up the stairs carrot-top?" Arisa asked

"Shut up!"

"Hey Kyo, your Shishou is coming over tonight?" Torhu asked

"Ya."

"Oh! I'll have to cook a specil dinner for tonight! I hope we get home in time for me to cook it."

"It's alright Miss. Honda, we'll get home in plenty of time."

"Okay Yuki!" The smile Torhu make Yuki blush slightly.

"Do you know why Shishou is coming over?" Daieki asked

"No, he didn't say."

"Oh."

"Hey Torhu, you didn't forget did you? We're buying you a new kimono today." Saki asked

"Oh ya."

"Ya, and we're gonna pick one out for you. Cause knowing you, you're gonna pick out the ugliest, plainest, and cheapest, one cause we're paying for it."

"Can we just get going? We're only wasting our time by standing in the door way." Daieki stated

"Yup! Let's get going!" Momiji said exited to finally get going

The six of them walked out the door and headed into town.

_I wonder what Shishou is coming over for? It has to be special occasion, cause he never just 'comes over for a visit'. Maybe he's coming over to see how Daieki is doing._ Kyo glanced up ahead of him and stared at Daieki. Who was being tortured by Momiji. He was trying to climb up onto her back, so she could give him a piggy-back ride. Then she did something Kyo thought she would never do. She bent down, and told to Momiji to get on. She was giving him a piggy-back ride. _She really has changed. I remember when she first came here she couldn't go one day without getting into a fist fight. Now she barely even argues. She even lets Torhu cook meals for her, and she eats them too. Those sessions with Hatori are really paying off._

What made Kyo think this was the image that was playing in front of him. Daieki was smiling with Momiji cheering on her back, the others were laughing at how ridiculous the two of them look. It even made Kyo smile.

"So Momiji, what store are we going to?" Arisa asked

"I don't know."

"What!" Daieki yelled as she let Momiji go to fall on the sidewalk

"You mean to tell me, we're just randomly walking along the side walk!"

"Yup!"

"Well lucky for you I know where a kimono store is." Daieki added

"You do?" Torhu asked

"Ya, it's at the end of this street."

"I don't believe it! Tie-dye knows something (Arisa calls Daieki tie-dye because her hair is blue and brown)."

"Ya, it's one of those old cultural stores that only old people go to." Kyo caught up to them and stood besides the rest of the gang.

"And how do you know they sell kimonos there?" Hana asked

"I pass by that store when I walk home from work. And maybe I looked in there a couple of times. They sell real nice things there."

"How's the prices?" Torhu asked

"It doesn't matter how much it is because we're paying for it." Arisa stated

"Torhu why don't you take Momiji and go to the end of the street. See if the store Daieki is talking about is really there."

"Okay! Come on Momiji!" Momiji grabbed Torhu's hand and they ran ahead of everyone. When they were well out of ear shoot Arisa turned to the group and asked them what she didn't want Torhu to hear.

"Alright here's the deal, Hana and I have enough for a cheap but descent Kimono for Torhu. If any of you Sohmas can contribute something it would be very much appreciated."

Kyo, Daieki, and Yuki looked at each other.

"I'll pay for what you guys can't." Daieki announced

"Daieki?" Hana questioned

"I've been pretty mean to that bitch ever since I got here, and I guess I _should_ do something nice for her. Plus I had a good tip night last night. So it's not like I'll be emptying my pockets to get her something."

"Thanks Daieki. Glad to see you're turning around." Arisa said

"Ya well don't get used to me doing these "nice" things for her!"

"Fine. Well the good news is that now we have enough to get our precious Torhu a nice kimono."

"She may be precious to you but to me…"

"Come on Daieki don't ruin the moment." Kyo said as he gently smacked her in the head

"Hey all I was saying…"

"HEY EVERYONE! DAIKEI WAS RIGHT! THERE IS A STORE OVER HERE!" Momiji yelled from up the street

The group started walking to where Momiji and Torhu were standing and waving their arms. But Daieki noticed Yuki slow down and lagging behind the rest of the group, then he stopped walking altogether.

_I know I'm gonna regret asking him this but…_Daieki stopped walking and went over to Yuki.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I can tell something is on your mind, and five bucks says it had something to do with the festival, Torhu, or both. So go ahead. I'm gonna stand here listen to your issue and pretend that I care. Ok?"

"Whether you care or not doesn't matter to me because I wouldn't think twice about telling anyone especially you."

"That's what I said when I first came into this family. And look at me now. I go to a person twice a week and tell him what's on my mind. Only difference is that he really cares."

"Whatever, it's nothing."

"Fine, but you know magical things can happen at festivals. Especially sitting under a cherry blossom tree watching a meteor shower."

"Daie…"

"I'm not stupid like Torhu. You can fool her into believing that you like her just as a friend, but I can see right through your act. You so love her."

"Hmph."

"Ya well I really don't care weather you love her or not so you don't have to worry about me saying anything." Daieki began to walk ahead to catch up with the rest of the group when she was stopped by Yuki

"Daieki."

"Ya?"

"The meteor thing, the same goes for you and someone else."

"I know."

"Hey Yuki! Daieki! Are you guys coming or what!" Arisa yelled. Saki, Arisa and Kyo had caught up to Momiji and Torhu, and were now waiting for the two of them at the top of the street. Daieki and Yuki started to run up the sidewalk to catch up to the rest of the group. They walked for a few more minutes and reached the entrance to the store.

"Here we are." Kyo announced

"No kidding." Daieki remarked

The group walked into the store and they were amazed. The store was much larger on the inside. It held all sorts of things from kimonos to statues of gods, to jewelry. They wasted no time in finding out where the Kimonos were located.

"Um excuse me, could you tell me where the kimonos are?" Torhu asked the old woman behind the desk

"There're in the back dear. And you're in luck, I just got a whole new shipment yesterday. They have been selling like crazy because of the spring festival coming up. Those festivals are always good for business."

"Hey grandma where do these boxes go?" A male voice came from the back of the shop that was closed off from view by a curtain

"Bring it here dear." The old woman yelled back

A young male around Daieki's age (16 the same as everyone else excluding Momiji) appeared from the back room-box in hand. He has black hair and dark brown-almost black eyes. He made his way up to the front desk.

"Put it here dear." The young man put the box on the floor behind his grandmother

"Ah, Daieki!" The young boy blushed slightly, he recognized Daieki immediately

"Umm...hi? Do I know you?"

"How can you not recognize me?"

"I know that cocky attitude!" Kyo said

Daieki studied the young man's face and it finally hit her.

"You're Koji right? From school?"

Koji is a boy from Daieki's school. He was known as the bad apple of the school. Always skipping classes, talking back to teachers, and stuff like that. He even had his own seat in the principal's office. It was true Daieki was somewhat of a rebel herself, but she never did anything serious like Koji did. She got in trouble for her hair style being to outrages (the principal let her keep it the way it is), having a few comments to say back to the teacher, and small things like that. Because of his intimidating nature and being the 'bully' that he was, he pushed a lot of people around and most of the time got what he wanted. Koji was definitely someone you did not want to get involved with. And all six of them knew this.

"Very good. What brings you to my gram's shop?"

"We're here to buy kimonos for the festival."

"Oh really, I bet I can find the prefect kimono for you." He went over to Daieki and put his hand under her chain and pulled her head up to look at his face

"Umm…let me go." Daieki was trying not to yell at him or smack him in front of his grandmother

"Why you know my grandson?"

"Not really. He just sits next to me in one of my classes."

"Can we please go see the kimonos?" Momiji whined, "We came here to shop not witness Daieki's love life!"

"Momiji!"

"Koji dear can you please show our customers where the kimonos are."

"Ya. Follow me." Koji grabbed Daieki's hand and held it tight when she tried to pull it away; Kyo saw this and naturally not only got angry but a little jealous

He led them to the back of the store. Where there was a whole wall of racks filled with Kimonos on display.

"Here you go."

"Koji come here for a moment." The grandmother yelled

"Be right there! And Daieki if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. You know if you need help with a zipper or anything…"

Smack! Daieki planted a nice hand mark on the side of Koji's face

"I think I can handle everything my self thank-you very much!"

"Nice one. See ya later." Koji walked away and headed towards the front of the shop

"I really hate that bastard!"

"So Daieki how do you know Koji besides from school?" Arisa asked teasingly

"I don't. And from the looks of it he obviously likes me."

"So when's the wedding?" Arisa asked

"Shut up! I don't even like him! Can we please just pick out our kimonos, and get the hell outta here?"

The group looked at and tried on different kimonos for an hour. Kyo, Yuki, Hana, and Uo made their decision in no time. It was Torhu, Momiji, and Daieki that took up most of the time. Daieki wanted to find "just the right one", Arisa and Saki had a problem with every kimono Torhu picked out, and Momiji was just being picky. Finally the three of them found their kimonos. They made their way up to pay. Just as Daieki said the kimonos were decently priced. Daieki was last to pay, and when she went up to pay for her very beautiful kimono the old lady stopped her.

"No, no, dear. No need to pay."

"What? Why? You can't just give this to me!"

"My grandson offered to pay for yours."

"What! Where is he?"

"In the back room. You have my permission to go back there. Just don't 'do anything' behind there."

Daieki twitched at what the old woman had just said. Kyo watched her as she made her way to the back of the store. When she reached the curtain she pulled it aside and saw Koji leaning up against the side of the wall.

"What's up Dai?"

"First of all NEVER call me Dai again, and second how dare you think you can pay for my kimono."

"Why can't I? Think of it as an early anniversary gift?"

"Anniversary gift?"

"Ya. Daieki it's no mystery. I like you A LOT! And I wanted to get you something to mark the begging of our relationship." He walked over and stood a few inches from Daieki's face

"Relationship! What relationship! We HAVE NO relationship!"

"Now Daieki." Koji said as he grabbed Daieki and pinned her up against the wall (he didn't get close enough for her to transform), "How can you say that?"

"You better let me go."

"Why, what are you gonna do about it?"

The front of the shop:

_Something's not right. Daieki should be back by now. She would have set that asshole straight already. I have to go check on her! _Kyo thought to himself

"Umm…I left something near the kimonos I'll be right back." Kyo lied

As soon as he was out of sight her ran towards the back curtain and flung it open.

In the back room:

"Why? What are you gonna do about it?" Koji leaned in for a kiss (still not close enough to transform)

Daieki saw this and for a second she was paralyzed with shock, but soon she came out of her trance and pushed him away

"Listen you asshole I don't like you!"

"Daieki, but I like you. And I always get what I want!" He said as once he pushed Daieki up against the wall only this time he put his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't back move away. Once again he leaned in for a kiss. Daieki turned her head away from him, trying not to let this pig near her.

_Damn it! No! I won't let him do this! But if he gets any closer to me I'll transform and that will be a huge problem! What to do Kiss him or risk transforming! I know what I'll do. I'll tease him. I'll act like I'm gonna kiss them and when he's just about to kiss me I'll knee him as hard as I can in the stomach._

Daieki slowly turned her head to face Koji. Just then Kyo flung open the curtain! At the worst possible time-when Daieki was putting her kiss Koji's ass plan in action! Koji was so close to Daieki's lips that at first glance you would think they WERE kissing! Both of them turned to face Kyo, and when Koji was distracted, Daieki keened him very hard in the gut. When he let her go to grab his stomach, she dashed over to a very shocked Kyo.

"Kyo…"

"You don't have to explain anything. It's obvious you have strong feeling for each other." Kyo turned and walked out of the back room

"Kyo wait it's nothing like that! See what you did!" She turned to Koji and kicked his ass pretty badly

_I'm so stupid! Of course she wouldn't love me! She hates me! And that's fine cause I can play the hate game just as well!_

After Daieki was finished beating up Koji, she walked back to the others, paid the lady for her and Torhu's kimono and left with everyone. When they asked her what happened in the back room, she refused to tell them. The whole walk home Kyo didn't say anything to Daieki. And every time she tried to talk to him he just walked ahead of her or pretended she wasn't there. When they finally arrived back at Shigure's house, it was close to evening. The sky was turning shades of pink and orange. Saki and Arisa had to go home so everyone said their good-byes and the three Sohmas and Torhu went inside. Torhu and Yuki went into the kitchen to prepare the meal they would be eating when Kazuma came over. And Kyo went up on the roof to think, while Daieki went into her room and flopped down on her bed.

_He's such and asshole!_ _Kyo can be so stubborn! He won't even listen to what I have to say! He's such a flippin asshole! What am I gonna do now? Just when we were getting along, something has to happen! Uggg! This is so aggravating! Hopefully I can patch things up before the festival! That's right Shishou is coming over tonight. I better start getting ready. _

Daieki left her room and went into the bathroom, to take a shower and get ready for Kazuma to come over.

TBC….

I would have continued but then the chapter would have gotten way to long. I don't think I like who this chapter came out. When I started writing the store paragraph I never thought it would turn out to what it did. Oh well, let me know who you like it. And sorry for the long update, I had a small dose of writers block. Like always I wanna thank those who reviewed:

Lightningstrxu

Firefairy713

Izumi-kun

Well till next time.


	18. Secrets I've Kept Hidden from You

OMG! It's been SO long since I last updated! I'm so sorry for the wait! It seems I got caught up playing Final Fantasy X (I finally beat the game yea!) and just neglected to update. And then Kingdom Hearts 2 came out so I've been playing that obsessively. On that sad note, here you go! Chapter 18!

Secrets I've Kept Hidden from You

Later that night….

Daieki, Yuki and Kyo are sitting in the family room waiting for Kazuma to arrive; Torhu and Shigure are in the kitchen setting the table.

_That bastard still isn't talking to me! It's been three whole hours and he won't even look at me! If he would just get off his high horse I would be able to explain that nothing happened between Koji and me! But no, he has to be a baby and just ignore me!_

"Kyo…" but before she could finish her sentence Kyo got up off the couch and walked out of the room, "Huh, Kyo you're such an ass!" Daieki folded her arms across her chest and leaned all they back into the couch

"Hey Daieki." Yuki noticed the lack of communication between the two and became curious why they seemed to be fighting, "Is everything okay between you two?"

"Ya, Kyo's just being an asshole as usual, that's all."

"Oh."

Then the familiar sound of the front door opening was heard, followed by a greeting from Kazuma. "Hello everyone!"

"Ah, Shishou!" Daieki jumped off the couch and ran to greet him, "Hey! Shishou, what's up?" Kyo walked into the hallway.

"Not much. Oh, hello Kyo."

"Hey." He responded in a dull voice as he walked into the kitchen and waved a hand behind his head

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's not talking to me cause he's jealous, immature, and prideful."

"Oh. I see."

_Great, these two aren't talking just when their relationship needs to be stronger than ever if they plan on making it through tonight._

Torhu emerged from the kitchen to announced that dinner was ready. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Torhu were already in the kitchen sitting at the table when Kazuma and Daieki walked in. The two of them sat down and watched Torhu get up and serve everyone. Once everyone had their food Kazuma started a conversation.

"Kyo, Daieki, I'm going to need to see you guys after dinner."

"Umm Okay." Daieki responded

"What for?" Kyo asked

"Oh, just something that needs to be done."

"What the hell kinda answer is that!" Kyo yelled

"Would you just shut up, and let us eat our dinner in peace! It seems we can't have one peaceful dinner in this house for one reason or another." Daieki remarked

"You're one of the reasons why we can't…" Kyo whispered so low it was inaudible to everyone but him

The rest of dinner was filled with a bunch a small conversations; such as Kazuma asking how school was, how work is going for Torhu and Daieki, ect. When dinner was finally over Daieki helped Torhu clear the table, and when she was done with that Daieki joined everyone else in the family room.

"Daieki can I speak to you for minute?" Kazuma asked

"Sure."

"Kyo will you join us in a few minutes."

"Fine."

Daieki followed Kazuma out the door and into the back yard. It's a crisp, cool, clear night and there was not a cloud in the sky to hide the moon and stars. Daieki shivered a little bit when a gust a wind passed by her and Kazuma.

"Daieki what's wrong between you and Kyo?"

"Not this again. Something happened when we went shopping today. And let's just say Kyo arrived at the worst possible time, plus he won't listen to my explanation of what really happened."

"Is it fixable?"

"I think so. Why are you suddenly so interested in Kyo's and I relationship?"

"Because, Daieki you can not truly love him until you see who he really is."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Shishou what's going on here?"

Kazuma and Daieki turned around and saw Kyo.

"Kyo, good you came." Kazuma walked over to Kyo and looked him straight in the eye, "Kyo I hate to do this to you again but it needs to be done. Forgive me." Kazuma whispered in his ear. And in one swift motion Kazuma reached for Kyo's hand that bore his blue and white bracelet and removed the it.

A few seconds later Kyo transformed into the creature that he resented being. Daieki stood motionless at the sight she saw. It was like her mind refused to register what she was seeing. This sight made her blood turn thin and cold and made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The creature took one look at the frightened Daieki and took off into the surrounding woods. Daieki's eyes shifted from the ground where the creature once stood to Kazuma, the bracelet still in his hand.

"Shishou…" Daieki whispered

Kazuma only took a quick glance at Daieki before turning around and heading into the house, leaving Daieki alone in the night to do what she pleased to face the situation at hand. She bent down to her knees and placed her head in her hands.

_Was that Kyo? It had to be! That thing…it was…scary and ugly! Should I go after him? No! Maybe if I wait here Kyo will come back, and he'll look normal! Kyo…Kyo come back please!_

**Begin Flashback:**

**Daieki and Kyo are 6 years old and are playing at Kazuma's dojo, in the back.**

"**Kyo how come you always wear that bracelet?"**

"**Cause."**

"**Cause why? I have never seen a boy wear a bracelet before."**

"**Well I do!"**

"**Can I try it on?" Daieki stretched her arm out and tried to grab the bracelet**

"**No!" Kyo yelled as he pushed her hard enough that she lost her balance and fell down. After that he ran away towards Kazuma house. **

"**Ow!" Daieki rubbed her knee, "Hey Kyo where are you going?" Daieki got up and ran after him**

**End Flashback…**

_That's right I tried to take Kyo's bracelet before. Know wonder he got mad and ran off._

An image of Kyo appeared in Daieki's mind. A small smile crept its way onto her face and a faint blush appeared.

_It's clear to me now! I don't care if Kyo doesn't love me, I don't care if he loves Torhu, I love him and that's all that matters! _Daieki stood up and looked into the forest in the same direction Kyo ran off. _That thing I saw was the same Kyo I've come to know and love!_

Daieki ran off into the forest following the tracks that Kyo left behind.

In the house:

Everyone was watching the event that was playing in the backyard from their own spot. The only people that are watching together are Torhu and Yuki.

"I remember when I had to go through this. I can relate to the fear that Daieki is feeling right now. Should one of go help her like you were there to help me?" (Author's note: In the anime Yuki went to find Kyo and help with the whole situation, but in the manga he stayed at home, and had Torhu go alone.)

"No, this is something that Daieki has to do on her own." Kazuma appeared behind the two of them

"Kazuma why are you doing this to them?" Yuki asked

"Because they are about to go through some of the toughest tests yet."

"Does it have something to do with Akito?"

Back to Daieki:

Daieki stopped running and pressed her back up against a tree so she can rest a moment and catch her breath.

_Where the hell is he? _Daieki continued to follow the footsteps in the ground until she reached a clearing where she found what she was looking for. Kyo was sitting in the clearing looking out into the distance. Daieki leaned up against a tree, and tried to gather the courage to move.

_Why does this always have to happen! She's seen my true form! She's seen this horrible ugly self! Plus after this afternoon I won't be surprised if she never even looks at me again! Daieki is nothing like Torhu. Even if she wasn't mad at me Daieki would never come. It would be best if she stays at home and leaves me here. _

"Kyo…"

Kyo heard a faint call come from behind him. And when he turned around there stood a very frightened Daieki.

"Ummm…Kyo?" Daieki took a step towards him and he took two back

"WAIT! Don't leave! Please stay with me!" Tears began to well up in Daieki's eyes. And without hesitating she ran towards Kyo and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm not going to lie to you Kyo, right now you scare me! I much rather have you look normal!"

Normal. The word stung Kyo and he began to struggle to get away from Daieki's grasp.

"Wait! But if this is who you really are then so be it!" Kyo stopped moving, "I can take the good with the bad! Trust me Kyo it doesn't matter to me how creepy you look!" Kyo looked directly at Daieki, he saw her beautiful dark brown eyes filled with tears and her long soft hair messed up and thrown everywhere; she had a few scratches on her body from running through the woods. Daieki looked at the thing she knew was Kyo inside and what she did next surprised Kyo. She sat up, leaned over and gave Kyo a soft kiss on his head.

"Kyo." Daieki closed her eyes and leaned against Kyo's chest. She let the tears steam out of her eyes and flow down her cheeks.

"Daieki." Daieki opened her eyes and when she looked up she saw Kyo in his regular form, "Daieki I'm sorry. I should have listened to you when you tried to tell me what happened at the kimono shop."

"Nothing happened between Koji and me!"

"I know." Kyo pulled Daieki close to him and embraced her in a tight hug, "Thank you Dai."

The two of them just sat there for a few minutes taking in everything.

"Kyo, let's go home."

"Alright."

Kyo got up first then helped Daieki up. They walked side by side, towards Shigure's house.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked once again noticing the scratches she had

"Ya, I just have a few scratches, that's all. Nothing to serious."

"That's good." Kyo reached over and grabbed Daieki's hand and held her hand in his. Daieki looked up at Kyo; _everything is how it should be. Kyo is back to normal, we're friends again, and I'm dare I sat it? I'm…happy. For the first time since I became a Sohma I'm happy. _Daieki rested her head on Kyo's shoulder and they continued to walk to Shigure's house.

_I love you Daieki…_Kyo thought to him

_I love you Kyo…_Daieki thought to herself

TBC….

Wow this was a short chapter! I'm so used to typing like 7 pages and when this one was finished I was like wow it's on 4! I sort of feel that I rushed the whole Kyo transformation thing. Anyways as usual I would like to thank those of you who reviewed my story:

ego freak13

mura-chan

whiterosesdie


	19. A Meeting to Decide All

Well I have good news and bad news…the good news is I updated the bad news is I have exams coming up and I'll be busy studying for that so as usual it might a be a bit long before I update. And another thing this chapter is gonna be really short cause I need to write what's in this chapter but I also can't combine this chapter with another one cause then the chapter would be way to long (did that make any sense at all lol).

Chapter 19 A meeting to decide all

Akito stood in his usual room amongst all of the elder Sohmas that knew about the curse. Hatori, Shigure, Kazuma, and Ayame are kneeling on the floor waiting for the head of their family to explain why he summoned all of them there.

"Thank you all for coming here today." Akito finally spoke, "The reason I summoned you all here today is to discuss the Daieki problem." Akito walked over to a chair and sat down

"What problem?" Hatori asked

"Surely you out off all people noticed Hatori." Hatori stayed silent, "Fine I guess I'll have to elaborate. As you all know when hugged by a male who isn't in the zodiac Daieki changes into a horse. That is the problem." Akito observed the blank look on the others face's, "Ugh, the problem is there are two horses ever since she arrived! The other one is Rin."

"Oh I see." Ayame said

"I'm glad someone sees the problem. And since Rin is born of Sohma blood and was in this family longer than Daieki…"

"But Akito is there really a problem with having two horses in the family?" Shigure asked

"Yes! In the Chinese Zodiac there is only one horse, so why should there be two in this family! And besides that she upsets the balance of my family."

"The balance?" Kazuma asked

"Yes the balance that I must keep. There cannot be two horses in this family, for it upsets the balance. So I must fix this problem to reinstate the balance that must be in this family."

"How, Daieki is cursed just like the rest of us! There's simply no way we can just get rid of the curse! If there was a way we would have done it long ago." Hatori explained

"No, with Daieki, I believe there is a way. As you all know Daieki isn't born of Sohma blood, and for that reason alone she shouldn't be here."

"I still don't get where you're going with this." Ayame sated

"I'm saying that since she wasn't born of Sohma blood, if Hatori were to erase her memories and told her she was going to be sent back to the orphanage, the curse would be lifted."

"What!" Hatori said, "That won't work!"

Akito got off his chair and walked over to Hatori. He looked directly in his eyes and said "What's wrong Hatori? Why do you doubt my thinking?"

"I just don't think your plan will work."

"Plus it's extremely risky." Shigure added, "What if we erase her memories and she still has the curse?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to make. I doubt that will happen, but if it does I'll deal with her then."

"You seem to be going through a lot of trouble and taking a huge risk just to get rid on one girl." Kazuma said

"Well…there is one more thing I must stop. I think Kyo's and Daieki relationship has gone a little too far. And you all know how I feel about love."

_He even knows about that! I was sure that all he heard from our meeting was Daieki's past. I should of realized that he heard that too. _Hatori thought

"So, Shigure in two days you will bring Daieki here. And it is here that you Hatori will erase all of her memories of living in this family."

"Akito what are you going to tell her to fill in the blanks?" Kazuma asked

"Hatori has the ability to erase certain memories. Hatori…" he looked directly at Akito, "You shall keep the memories of when she had to leave the firsts Sohma's house, to fill in that one you'll make is as though it didn't work out there. But Shigure wanted to take care of her. The rest shall be erased and filled in with lies. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Shigure and Hatori answered simultaneously

"Good. You may all leave." The Sohmas quietly got up and slowly walked out the door. When they were all gone Akito sat back down in his chair, "Her days in this family are numbered."

I know it's really really short but what am I gonna do? Okay so I decided to change my pen name because I didn't like having it be the same as the main characters for one of my fanfics. So my new pen name is…Nira-Chan. I got this name off of a quiz and I liked it so I'm using it. As always I wanna thank all of you who reviewed:

pryo Hiei's-gothshadowdragonofhell

mura-chan

firefairy713

L. C. Johnson

Gacktlover14


	20. The Festival Part 1

Ugh…A new video game has made it's was into my PS2 (Final Fantasy X-2) and it seems to have taken control over my life lol. But unfortunately I'm stuck trying to beat the boss called Chac…the creature is SOOO hard! So after I died for about the 100th time I decided why not blow off some steam writing my fic that really needs to be updated lol. If anyone has played this game and has beaten this boss please don't be afraid to give me some tips!

Chapter 20: The Festival Part 1

Daieki glanced at her reflection in the mirror. It was the day of the festival and she was in her room doing some last minute touch-ups on her kimono. She looked over her kimono in the full-length mirror that was attached to the back of her door. Her kimono's base color is light gold; along the whole kimono there are five pointed leaves that are four different shades. The first shade at the bottom of the leaf is purple the second shade is a reddish purple color, the third is pink and the last shade located at the points of the leaf is a whitish peach. Her obi's base color is white with swirls of deep purple with light blue flowers all along it. Daieki is also wearing traditional light lacquered zori. In her hair she wore an iron colored hair piece in the shape of a flower. In the center of the flower there was a sapphire; on the top of the flower a small chain dangled with two small butterflies. She wore all of her hair-including her blue strips up in a messy bun, with the hair piece stuck into the side of the bun so a person would be able to see it when they looked at her.

Knock knock knock

"Dai you ready yet?" Kyo asked from the other side of the door

"Yup." She answered

Daieki opened her door and saw Kyo in his own kimono. It was black with orange and red dragons running all along it. He wore vinyl geta and a dark blue kaku obi with a two white stripes running through the middle.

_Wow he looks so…handsome! I never thought that, that kimono he brought would look so good! His orange hair really compliments his black kimono. _

Kyo eyes scanned Daieki from her feet to her hair.

"How do I look?" Daieki asked as she spun around so Kyo could look at her outfit

A blush formed on Kyo's face, "Ah." He look at the ground so she wouldn't notice, "Good."

"Thanks."

"Hey are you guys ready yet!" Arisa (Uo) yelled

"Come on let's go." Daieki said as she grabbed Kyo's wrist and they headed down the hall and ascended the stairs

Everyone was waiting by the front door dressed in their kimonos.

"Why is it that we always wait for you guys?" Arisa asked

"Shut up. We ready?"

"Yup!" Momiji answered, "Torhu are you ready to go to the festival!"

"Yes!"

"By the way how are we gonna get to the festival?" Saki asked

"We're taking a shuttle bus of course silly." He responded

"A shuttle bus?" Yuki said

"Yup! We're gonna walk to the shuttle bus stop and then special bus that only picks people that are going to the festival up." He answered

"Oh."

The seven teens were about to walk out the door when Shigure halted their departure.

"Daieki may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Hey, don't be to long I wanna get the hell outta here." Arisa said

Daieki walked out of the room and into Shigure's office where he was sitting looking over papers.

"You wanted to see me?"

Shigure looked over Daieki observing how her kimono looked on her.

"That kimono really flatters you."

Daieki blushed

"Did you call me all the way in here to tell me that you pervert?"

"No. I wanted to tell you to have a good time and not to let this day go waste, for you never know what tomorrow holds."

"Okay…weird. Way to get all cryptic on me…I'm leaving."

"Have fun."

Daieki waved her hand behind her head as she left Shigure's office.

Bus stop:

After a few minuets of waiting with a bunch of other people the shuttle bus pulled up and everyone boarded the bus.

Festival:

"Booths are everywhere!" Momiji yelled

Vendors had set up their booths all around the surrounding area. The booths arranged were everything from food and games to people selling art work and jewelry. Men and woman-young and old- walked around in their kimonos, and music played from a live band that was set up on a stage with people sitting on benches watching them. When they entered the festival they were given a rectangular piece of rice paper that at the top read: During the rain of shooting stars do lovers and dreamers mix, making harmony for a brief moment in the passing of time…upon this charm write your heart's greatest desire and during the shower of stars-when magic becomes more than a fairytale-will your wish-if genuine-will be granted. Before the meteor shower hang this on the cherry blossom tree in the middle of the festival.

"Boy they really lay it on thick don't they." Arisa said as she finished reading her charm "It seems unrealistic." Yuki added

"You think?" Torhu asked as she gazed at her charm, "My mom always said that genuine, pure, unselfish wishes will come true. It couldn't hurt to put these on the tree right?"

"Oh course not Torhu." Saki said, "What do you want to do first Torhu?"

"Um…" Torhu put her finger to her chin and look at the sky, "I don't know!"

"Well before I leave here today, I'm GOING to win a goldfish!" Momiji stated as he raised a fist in the air

"A gold fish? Why?" Kyo asked

"Well I've always tried to win one but I could never do it."

"What do you wanna do Daieki?" Torhu asked

No one had heard a word out of Daieki since they arrived and when they turned around to see her they discovered why. Daieki was staring wide eyed, mouth open, and purse in hand at all the booths.

"Umm…Dai you okay?" Kyo asked

"Look at all the shops! This was so worth working a double-shift at the restaurant! Shopping here I come!" Daieki started to walk away when Yuki grabbed her hand

"We really should stay together."

"But I need to shop!"

"Well fight the urge!" Kyo remarked

"Ya, shopping will be last thing we'll do." Arisa said

"Fine." Daieki said with an apparent sigh in her voice

"Well why don't we get these wish things over with." Arisa suggested

"That sounds like a good idea." Torhu said

"Well everyone start to think of what to wish for!" Momiji yelled

The seven teens walked towards the cherry blossom tree where they would hang their wish. All their heads swarming with ideas to write on the card. When they arrived at the tree they got a small surprise, instead of there being one big tree there were two small trees separated by a wooden wall in between the two adolescent trees.

"You kids come here to make your wish?" A man asked them

"Yup!" Momiji yelled

"Well that table over there is where you can fill out your charm if you haven't already." He said as he pointed to a table with scrap paper, pens, and plenty of people around it, "When you filled it out come back here. Then you hang it up on your corresponding tree. The tree on the right is for the girls and the tree on the left if for the boys."

They walked over to the table and each of them grabbed a pen and walked over to the benches to sit down and write their wish.

_Well I thought about it for a while and I've decided to wish for one thing._ Daieki thought as she lifted her pen and began to write on her charm: _I wish the one I love would return my feelings. _When she finished she looked at it. _It's a selfish wish but oh well wishes are meant to be selfish, and it's what I really want._

_This is so stupid! Like a bunch of falling rocks can make wishes come true. _Kyo thought. _What do I want? To beat that damn rat! _Kyo wrote that down and held the charm in his hand and glanced at Daieki-who was looking around at all the booths. _Is this what I really want? What am I saying? This wish thing is all fake why bother putting something that's really meaningful! _Kyo left his wish what it was and waited for everyone else to be finished.

When everyone was finished they went over to the trees. The three guys went to the tree that was on the left side of the tree, and the girls went to the right.

"There." Torhu said as she hung her wish up and let her hands slowly slide down the paper.

They didn't try to look at each other's wish out of common courtesy (A/N: but I'm gonna tell you what they wished for lol).

Daieki: That the person she loves return her feelings

Arisa: That she would meet up with the mysterious man she met while she was at the corner store (A/N: this wish came from a part in the manga)

Saki: That everything would turn out okay for Torhu

Torhu: That she would be guided to help the family that's taken her in

The guys hung their wishes on the tree.

Kyo: To beat that damn rat

Yuki: that he would be able to become more open

Momiji: that he would win a goldfish

When they were done they walked out and met up with each other.

"So what now?" Yuki asked

"Shopping!" Daieki said

"Goldfish!" Momiji yelled

"You two are such a pain." Kyo said

"I know! Why don't we try to get Momiji a goldfish and we could play a couple games against each other." Torhu suggested

"Good idea Torhu." Saki said

As they walked around looking at the game booth prizes to see if they could find any goldfish Daieki was glancing at all the jewelry, clothes, and art things being sold.

"There's one." Saki said

Momiji ran over the booth that had goldfish as the prize-it was a game where you had to knock over the stack of bottles.

"Ugh I stink at this game." Momiji said

"Don't worry Momiji we'll help you!" Torhu said as she flexed her muscles

"Uh Miss Honda better let one of us handle this."

"Uh I guess you're right." She answered with a smile

When the group was standing around the booth deciding who was going to try and win Momiji a gold fish Daieki was still glancing at the booths.

_Oh! I wanna but that necklace that booth has! This might take a while…maybe if I quickly go over there and buy that necklace... I'll have brought something to hold me over until we hit all the booths later and Momiji will have gotten his stupid fish._

Daieki quietly walked away from the group and over to the booth.

"Hey Dai maybe you…" Kyo stopped half way through his sentence when he realized she wasn't there.

He looked around and found her standing at a booth buying something.

"Ugh Dai." Kyo walked over to Daieki and tapped her on the shoulder

"Uh." She said as she turned around and was met by Kyo

"Just couldn't wait could you?" He asked

"Nope!"

"Here you go Miss." The lady behind the booth handed her a small brown bag

"Thanks." She said as she took the bag

"What did you buy?"

Daieki opened the bag and pulled out a necklace. It had a sliver dragonfly attached to a silver chain. The dragonfly's wings are stones-the two top wing's stone is purple and the two bottom wing's stone is pink.

"Isn't it pretty! Here put it on me." She said as she handed him the necklace

"How?"

"Ugh. See that little clasp?"

"Ya."

"Just hook it onto this little silver ring."

"Okay."

Daieki turned around so her back faced Kyo. She didn't need to hold her hair up because it was up in a bun. After a few tries Kyo managed to place it around her neck.

"Thanks."

"Well let's get back to everyone else." Kyo said

When they turned around to go back to their group they couldn't see them. They went back to the bottle game booth but they were no where to be found.

"Did they leave us?"

"I think they did." Kyo answered

"Great." Daieki added

TBC….

I can't believe I've been writing this fic for over a year! I really wanna thank those of you who have stuck with this fic and dealt with my long updates. THANK YOU! Anyways the other day I was looking back on some of my older chapter like chapter 1-10 and I was like did I really write this! This is terrible lol! I realized my writing skills have come along way since chapter one. As usual I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers:

NoCareChakara

Mura-chan

Hoshi –firefairy713-


End file.
